


Aspirant

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Sacrificial Daughters [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of the core Iron Steel Trilogy (Origins, Background, Aspirant, Daughter, Warrior) From Genin to Chunin, Kakashi and Amaya will guard the Konoha Twelve, teaching them the Iron Steel style. Hayate, Yugao, Genma, Raido, Hana and many stories accompany the young ninja into adulthood, while Akashina Hatake teaches Suna-born Gaara that love is not something simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Commencement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins, Amaterasu/Amaya is introduced to Team 7 and vice versa

Kakashi Hatake was asleep. Deeply asleep, a small, curvy woman tucked under him, his face resting in the dip of her neck. He only slept so deeply because the bungalow where they both slept was hard to find, heavily guarded, and at least four ninken were patrolling the perimeter.

The woman in his arms happened to be his wife. Dark haired, with deep set whiskey coloured eyes, she was a beautiful, if scarred woman. White, thick scars, laced once upon a time with salt to discourage healing, they were circles and symbols of seals spanning her back, shoulder to waist. Sword scars, lighter and treated when obtained scored her limbs. Kakashi, despite his Sharingan eye being covered by a patch, wasn’t really ready to awaken. Still, she squirmed awake, laying under him as he finished rousing himself.

Blearily taking in his surroundings as he roused himself, the young Hatake scion groaned when he realized they had fallen asleep immediately after a vigorous bout of lovemaking doggie style. He had, apparently neglected to remove his cock from his wife’s cunt.

“Amaya.” The abrupt rasp had her grinding her ass back into Kakashi’s pelvis. Throwing down her fists, the female swordmaster growled

“Bastard. Get up, before you get too hard, or wait and fuck me.” Kakashi considered his options. As Team Seven had only been selected yesterday, he wasn’t needed for a few hours while they sweated. Amaya was quickly getting slick under him- fuck, who was he kidding? He was going to fuck her till she screamed his name, and he would probably forego the Memorial Stone, or send a clone this once, to fuck her into the mattress.

Mind made up, Kakashi slid out, eliciting a whimper from Amaya, flipping her and levering himself above her to pin her wrists.

 “Pretty Amaya.” He crooned, just so he could see her pupils dilate. She really did look pretty, rumpled and flushed with arousal and his. Always his, forever. He was internally puffing up at just how fantastic that idea was even as he slid his cock home, drawing a hiss of pain from her full lips.

A good couple hours later, Kakashi was enjoying breakfast as prepared by his wife. The sight of his wife in a mossy green kimono, a silver sash tied at her back (with a henohenomenji on it) always stirred feelings in him. Maybe she would never wear the Uchiwa of her birth clan again, but, he always felt proudly ecstatic when she wore Hatake colours. Amaya always smiled gently when she realized what he was so excited about.

*****

The Copy Ninja surveyed his genin. They were trying, diligently, for the bells. His slim, brown haired woman stepped out of the trees, a deep green kimono lapping gently at her ankles. Whiskey gold eyes, lit from within by amusement, met a single grey stare. As she approached Kakashi, he put down the book in his hand, still holding it loosely. Slender, tanned fingers sensuously brushed the bells, before the woman stood on tiptoe, freezing all four ninja in place. The Jonin’s eye softened from the dark of a kunai to a stormy, tender grey, as she pressed a kiss to his revealed eye, his free arm wrapping her in close. Pushing herself further up on her toes, she brushed a kiss on the center of his hitai-ate, coming slowly back down to her feet.

Kakashi brushed her mouth with a calloused thumb, excruciating gentleness exuded from his every pore. Pressing a third kiss to the tip, she pivoted, giggling for a breath when Kakashis’ arm wrapped her securely against him, quieting to lean into his embrace.

Sasuke almost gasped when he saw the woman’s face. Blunt, tanned features, golden eyes burning ferociously, framed by straight dark brown hair, she looked like his father. Sakura saw a beautiful woman held by a strong, mysterious man, and almost swooned in envy. Naruto had to swallow the lump of sadness in his throat. He wished someone would look at him with so much love.

Kakashi sighed, caressing her hip, Icha Icha nearly forgotten at his side. Rocking the erection he’d started sporting the moment she appeared against her backside, he chuckled when she ducked her head, and spotting his kawai genin about to start again, spun her around and lifted her to tuck her against his chest, putting Icha Icha in his kunai holster, growling when she was to slow in wrapping her arms around his neck. Biting back a smirk, the woman burrowed into the Hatake’s Jonin vest. Despite the gorgeous woman napping on his shoulder, Kakashi finally got the point across.

Sasuke snapped

 “Who is she?” Naruto and Sakura nodded, wondering. Kakashi shifted her weight and murmured

“Koishi, my students want to meet you.” Raising her head sleepily, she shook herself slightly and said quietly

“Hi. My name is Amaterasu Uchiha Hatake, and before you ask, the only reason I didn’t take Sasuke after the Massacre was because I was in shock and wanted Kakashi to be his Sensei.” Kakashi blatantly petted her soothingly, and said easily if not cheerily

“She prefers to be called Amaya. My wife-” the emphasis put on the last alarmed his students, or should have

“Is a talented kenjutsu master trained as a kunoichi. She is not, however, an actual Leaf shinobi.” Beckoning his students, Kakashi led them to a two story house just outside Konoha, where Amaya slipped down and to the kitchen, tapping Sakura on the shoulder as she went.

Before allowing the boys to trail after the females, Kakashi sunk a combination of firm discipline, menace and dominance into his voice.

 “You will not disrespect her. Ever. Even after I die, you will bow to her every whim.” Although realizing he meant his wife, Naruto was a little confused as to why he was addressing both of them.

Finally shepherding the boys to the kitchen, Kakashi seated himself at the Western style table, his eyes firmly, besottedly fixed on Amaya, who was quietly instructing Sakura on a simple dish. Sasuke nervously studied the room, while Naruto barraged through questions and exclamations.

Sakura studied her Sensei’s wife curiously. Amaya was beautiful, of course, but she wasn’t the otherworldly kind of beautiful as Sasuke’s classically Uchiha relatives had been.

Truth be told, from what she’d seen of him, Kakashi was handsomer than his wife. ‘Was that why he covered himself?’ The kunoichi wondered. She didn’t get long. Amaya served the food before seating herself to Kakashi’s right. While they ate in complete silence, Kakashi finished his food quickly and clasped the back of Amaya’s neck with his right hand, rubbing circles in her skin with a broad thumb. Amaya didn’t say anything, but offered her left hand for him to stroke, the gentle purring noise she made indicating she had a contract with some form of cat, and she was happy.

Sasuke cleared his throat when he finished, Naruto and Sakura joining him to look at Kakashi, all three daring to hope that since he’d fed them, Kakashi was passing them. Amaya smiled warmly, eyes like sunshine and said softly

 “Yes, you pass, but you must promise us something.” Kakashi shut them up with a look and said firmly.

“Sasuke, learn to lean on your team. Naruto, Sakura, no romantic shenanigans until you’re Chunin at the very least.” Amaya said levelly

“I will teach you kenjutsu to the point of instinct, how to pass as a kunoichi, and how to care for yourselves and others, but you must concentrate on your team, not on anything else.” Kakashi put in

“Stick with us and we’ll make sure you have the chance of signing a Contract and you make it to Chunin.” Amaya capped off with a quieter, fiercer statement.

“We will beat you bloody, but we will stand you back on your feet, and turn you into powerhouses, alone or as a team.”

Kakashi turned to Amaya and said in a lovestruck voice

“Go to bed, darling, I’ll make sure the Genin get to the road, and we can have fun till tomorrow.” Amaya blushed but spoke firmly

“As you’re Genin, you’ll live with us now. Your rooms will be ready by noon tomorrow.”

*

 . . . .As it turned out, Kakashi and Amaya both met the Genin the next day. They had a month before the Genin Exhibition, and both Kakashi and Amaya were merciless about drilling them in the basics and pushing them to master the kodachi each had been issued. Aside from sleeping and missions the only free time they had was eating.

Amaya swung Sakura around like a rag doll, often blitzing them with a flying kunoichi during training. The dark haired woman spent _days_ swatting the pink haired Genin around with her shukusen- a steel fan, wide enough for impact, sharp enough to act as a stake when folded, and sleek enough to look ornamental. Sakura knew it was an insult.

The Hatake woman never even stopped wearing her kimono the first week. Sakura charged, again and again, only to be rebuffed with simple strikes and taps. Finally, she begged to know what to do differently. Amaya flashed a vicious, pleased smile at her student.

“Come. Now you will learn the Way of the Iron Kunoichi.” Sweeping through the house from the back lawn into the front, Amaya explained

“A Kunoichi will almost always be at the disadvantage because Shinobi tend to be stronger, faster, and more fearless.” Snatching an aged Naginata off a wall bracket, she pulled Sakura to a weapons salle a hundred feet from the house. Twirling the Naginata as if it was an extension of herself, Amaya flexed her arms, activating the storage seals in her armguards.

Pulling her hand         into a half tiger in front of her face, Amaya ordered,

“Start throwing those targets.” Sakura picked up the nicked targets, before tossing the odd discs like Frisbees. Her sensei danced, jumped, and whirled in an efficiently elegant manner. Once Sakura ran out, Amaya twirled it again, before pulsing her chakra to switch weapons to a kodachi. Sliding into a different stance, Amaya began a series of katas, spinning back around to clobber Kakashi with a hastily switched in katana as he dashed into the ring. Kakashi backed away to tag in Sasuke and Naruto, and once again Amaya had a tessen in hand, kimono over her shoulders. Sakura was sure her sensei had won, when her jonin sensei snuck up behind the older female, snatching Amaya into his arms to dangle her feet a foot and a half below the ground. Face scrunched in honest confusion, Amaya loosed a leonine roar of displeasure, before pulsing her chakra as she kicked Kakashi’s shins. Surprised, he let her go, but Sasuke jumped in, tackling her to the ground, pinning her shoulders, even as Naruto leaped for her ankles. Teeth bared, Amaya forfeited.

Kakashi quickly walked over to his wife, gently pulling off the much loved robe to check for injuries. Sasuke retrieved a water bottle from the fence post, while Sakura gaped. Amaya’s vicious smile returned, and she said between huffs

“That is what happens to an overconfident Kunoichi, to a Kunoichi who is not devoted to training and nothing else, she gets overpowered, and well-” Gulping down water, wincing when Kakashi prodded an already forming bruise.

 “You’re a smart girl, you can figure out the rest.” Kakashi cradled her against his chest, eye closed as if the impact was hitting him as well. Naruto, who had already suffered a humiliation at the hands of his jonin-sensei, only said gently

 “Your team won’t always save you, Sakura. You need to be able to save yourself.” Sasuke looked like he was about to ‘hn’ and changed his mind, saying seriously

“My cousin Shisui’s wife Faith was an excellent archer, while Nisans’-” Shaking his head vigourously, he continued “Honor-nee-chan was a Kendoka trained by-“ His gaze swung around in shock when Amaya muttered

“Me. Fat load of good it did.” Realizing her husband would not let her go this minute, Amaya sighed. “Sakura, think about what you saw today. We’ll pick this up tomorrow, I think. Boys, take an hour or so to spar and critique each other, _nicely._ Kakashi.” Eyes flashing at being ignored, she jabbed the heel of her zori clad foot on his toes.

Yelping, Kakashi turned hurt puppy eyes on her. “I’m going to the house. You have fifteen minutes to summon the dogs before I make dinner instead of-” She trailed off, rather obviously. Eagerly, Kakashi reached for the scroll in the pocket of his vest. Snickering, Amaya raced to the house.

Slightly disgusted, but grateful he didn’t hear the sounds at night, Sasuke sparred with Naruto, teasing him as easily as Shisui had teased his Aniki. Sighing, Sakura returned to the task at hand, thinking of what Amaya showed her.

All three members of Team Seven dove head first into the discipline Amaya dished out with ease, and noted just how different Kakashi was when Amaya is nearby. Sakura, though sworn to hold off on romance- but not forbidden to touch her teammates- is alternately wistful and envious of Kakashis’ blindingly open adoration, which Amaya returns with an affectionate grace. Sasuke and Sakura work together to make the most of what Amaya and Kakashi can teach them, Naruto unashamedly earnest when taken under _someones’_ wing.

Kakashi of course returns the favour, pushing them absolutely to the edge physically, mentally and emotionally. Naruto was told, by a blunt speaking Amaya, about his Biju and how Kakashi was his fathers’ student, and how they had planned it this way to protect him and Sasuke.

Sasuke was told, rather frankly, that there was more to the Massacre than he was seeing, because Amaya’s former ward had fled with Itachi, fleeing even before the Massacre. Confused, and determined to unravel it, and hoping that MAYBE everyone was wrong, Sasuke resolved to catch Itachi and interrogate him once he obtained his Sharingan. Sakura and Naruto were relieved when Sasuke made it clear that as long as they would help, not hinder, he would welcome them.


	2. Backstory: Capitulation

Sasuke Uchiha frowned at the woman approaching him. A serenely pretty woman, but never a beauty, his cousin who snarled more than she smiled. His mother, the boy reflected, had smiled, even in the face of his fathers' darkest moods, had loved them all despite the icy exteriors her husband and sons wore, Mikoto had smiled and loved them. Even as Amaya sat beside him, the last Uchiha by name thought about his mother. When he knew he had been neglecting his Clan Head for several minutes, the raven haired boy turned and spoke quietly.

 

"Uchiha-sama, I apologize, my memories . . ." He trailed off. The gentle half smile that overtook his elder cousins' face warmed him a little.

"I remember all the people dear to me every day, Sasuke, never think I would belittle you for it." Cuddling discretely into the fierce womans' side Sasuke probed

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Despite being surprised that Sasuke was cuddling into her, the newly installed head of the Uchiha Clan continued grimly

"I want Iron Steel to survive Kakashi and I, Sasuke. Aisha and Akashi and Katsuro have every right to it, but I want properly taught students to continue it." Sasuke processed this. The Uchiha Iron Steel Partnership Style was his by right. But . . .

"You want me to partner with Sakura, don't you?" A hand stroking his hair. "Mmm, I want to motivate her to be the best, and she is at the right age to train as a proper wife candidate." Sasuke was confused, and would have 'hnned' except Amaya continued blithely "She wants to be accepted, be useful. She doesn't belong to a Clan, her parents are her only family, and she has the potential to be amazing, the best kunoichi her age."

"Mmm, I want to motivate her to be the best, and she is at the right age to train as a proper wife candidate." Sasuke was confused, and would have 'hnned' except Amaya continued blithely "She wants to be accepted, be useful. She doesn't belong to a Clan, her parents are her only family, and she has the potential to be amazing, the best kunoichi her age."

"She wants to be accepted, be useful. She doesn't belong to a Clan, her parents are her only family, and she has the potential to be amazing, the best kunoichi her age."

Sasuke scowled, aware that he was like his cousins' husband in that he didn't want to share her time or her attention, never wanted to be anything but her favourite. He had just found her, and now he had to share! Naruto, he could understand, even if he was a Dobe, Sasuke could have shared his family, because Naruto was more interested in knowing Kakashi, and he wanted to know everything about Amaya. Sakura was a girl, and would only ever want more of Amayas' attention, if she knew what was good for her, the bitch wouldn't sniff around Kakashi, the boy thought vindictively.

 

A hand stroking his hair again, the angry thoughts overtaken by the tune the young mother hummed, Sasuke sighed. He was too old to be soothed like a toddler! A civilian toddler, no less! Huffing, he said flatly "I'll try, tomorrow." A kiss on his head, a ruffle of his hair. "Wonderful, thank you, Sasuke." Drifting off to the house, Amaya left her Clans' Scion to his grumbles.

"I'll try, tomorrow." A kiss on his head, a ruffle of his hair. "Wonderful, thank you, Sasuke." Drifting off to the house, Amaya left her Clans' Scion to his grumbles.

"Wonderful, thank you, Sasuke." Drifting off to the house, Amaya left her Clans' Scion to his grumbles.

He wasn't alone for long. Kakashi approached him, a copy of Icha Icha Paradise with a slightly lighter shade of orange than normal. Assuming the lightness was a simple matter of wear and tear, Sasuke paid more attention to his sensei. "I already said yes, what are you here for?" The young shinobi asked sarcastically. Kakashi raised his eyebrow and

"I already said yes, what are you here for?" The young shinobi asked sarcastically. Kakashi raised his eyebrow and replied "Maa, Sasuke, thought you'd like some advice on dealing with a girl." Black eyes alight,

"Maa, Sasuke, thought you'd like some advice on dealing with a girl." Black eyes alight, Sasukes' head snapped up to stare at Kakashi.

 

Smirking to himself as he put away his extra special copy of Icha Icha Paradise, Kakashi hunkered down and told him sagely "Make her feel special, and she'll cater to your every whim, be her friend and she'll see who you really are, love her and she'll give you everything." Nose scrunched, Sasuke was about to retort when the

"Make her feel special, and she'll cater to your every whim, be her friend and she'll see who you really are, love her and she'll give you everything." Nose scrunched, Sasuke was about to retort when the jounin carried on "To make her feel special, give her a pretty nickname and tell her to drop the honorifics. After all, I came up with Amaya." After Sasuke nodded, the Jounin finished "Give her time, be her friend like I said, and focus on what matters to

"To make her feel special, give her a pretty nickname and tell her to drop the honorifics. After all, I came up with Amaya." After Sasuke nodded, the Jounin finished "Give her time, be her friend like I said, and focus on what matters to

"Give her time, be her friend like I said, and focus on what matters to _you_ Sasuke. Not for the good of the Clan." After that, he too, drifted off, not, as Sasuke suspected, to hunt down and fuck his wife, but to talk to a certain Jinchuriki.

Naruto was staring desolately at the Hatake House, where his fathers' student had lived with his wife and children, _without Naruto._ Kakashi approached him, pocketing the orange book again as he did so, despite wishing very much to take it back out and stare at the contents.

 

"We wanted to take you, you know, but I was an unstable fourteen-year-old ANBU operative, she was a thirteen-year-old civilian. The Council didn't allow it, had me sent on a string of suicide missions until I stopped protesting, which I only did after the Sandaime promised I would be your Sensei."

This was a surprise for Naruto, and for just a moment, he tried to imagine being only a little older than he was, and asking to take care of a baby full time. He shuddered. Before being kicked out, the orphanage had given him his fair share of babies- crying, wailing, and messy little runts- and was grateful Sensei had tried, that Amaya had tried. But, as with Sasuke, the Jounin had advice to dispense.

"At this moment, Naruto, Sakura is a dream, for anyone but Sasuke, and even then, she'll have a tough road ahead if he agrees to an Iron Steel bond. It isn't easy, learning all of someone, and I learned all of someone I _adored_ for being the prickly sweet bite of trouble she was. Sakura and Sasuke have to learn to let go of irritation, and to not put people on pedestals." Nodding, the Jinchuriki was lost in thought as the Jounin retreated to the kitchen, absolutely done with the giving of advice.

A harried jounin, now assured his students would behave long enough for him to cuddle with his wife, ripped off his mask and clothes, lunging for her the moment he was in bed. She laughed as he pinned her, moaning appreciatively as wrapped her into his warm embrace, the long curtain of her hair skimming down her back and overlapping his arms.

 

"I missed you." He breathed into the soft skin of her neck, which fluttered as she giggled.

"You weren't gone an hour!" His fond grey eye softened as he took in the sight of her, naked on silk sheets, his alone in this stolen hour. She looked back at him tenderly for a moment, before turning them over to smother him with quick, nipping kisses.


	3. Spectacle

A few months after graduation, Sasuke having been browbeaten by his cousin into escorting Sakura, who was also flanked by Naruto, walked three steps behind Kakashi and Amaya, her pretty dawn coloured kimono glinting in the sun even as she kept her head bent, to the Exhibition. Shinobi and civilians alike stopped to stare at the proud Copy nin, for once completely bookless, as he escorted a wildly beautiful woman who resembled the late Uchiha-sama, his students in formation on their heels. Sasuke and Naruto both wore sheathed kodachi, while Sakura hid the lower half of her face behind a leaf patterned fan, her hitai-ate strung on a length of pretty grey cloth, like both boys. Sasuke wore an old tshirt that had belonged to his cousin Shisui, a faded black that suited him. Like Sasuke, Naruto wore black nin pants but his were paired with a blood orange tshirt with an Uzumaki swirl, while Sakura wore a deep red yukata, her obi a golden sunset colour the same shade as Amaya’s kimono. The boys wore a golden sun earring on opposite ears, gifts from Kakashi.

The other Sensei’s stared as Kakashi entered, their students a beat behind them as Sasuke announced

 “Leaf Jonin Kakashi Hatake escorting Amaterasu Uchiha-sama.” Amaya answered with pride

“His students, genin squad seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.” Snapping out her Dawnstar shukusen, Amaya stepped away from Kakashi, only for Sasuke to dart forward, and spin her so he could push her into her husbands’ chest. Sakura and Naruto snapped to attention the moment Sasuke fell back in line. Kakashi swung around to address them.

“You’ve learned enough to play, but not enough to get out of serious trouble. If you are stupid, you will shatter under the consequences.” Amaya, no longer off balance, snapped her fan shut with a definite ‘click’. Whiskey eyes regarded them warily.

 “Shame us, I dare you.” Reaching into her sleeve, she produced another fan.

 “Shukusen.” She said flatly, tossing it Sakura, who tucked her fan into her own sleeve and snapped it out to reveal a mint green silk on metal frame, gilded gold with a flurry of dark green leaves. The click that resonated when she snapped it shut was comparable to Amaya’s golden pink shukusen. Twirling it in her fingers, Sakura stuffed it into her obi and tossed her bamboo fan to Sasuke, turning to untie the ribbon holding her hair in a braid and unleashed her pink waves to throw Naruto the ribbon, which he promptly tied to the hilt of his kodachi, Sasuke carefully threading the fan into his belt, before handing Naruto the Uchiwa clip on his belt, Naruto doing the same with one in an Uzumaki swirl. Both boys extended their earrings to Sakura after a moments pause. As one, they swept off to observe the proceedings.

Sakura watched the older Genin compete, listening with half her attention on the conversations the rest of the Konoha Genin were having, mentally thanking Amaya for the forceful behaviour modifications. Speaking of, the Hatake woman was perched on the second story railing, her overprotective husband bracing her from his standpoint immediately behind her. Sasuke stood to Sakura’s right, a protective arm around her waist, Naruto on her other side, arm around her shoulders. While Sasuke was absorbed in the heats in front of him, and Naruto chirping cheekily at a terse Kaka-sensei (Sakura only noticed then the appreciative looks from many male shinobi towards Amaya), Sakura strained to hear anything about Inos’ strategy. As Amaya had made clear, the best tool a shinobi had was being underestimated. Sakura looked suitably delicate in her yukata, but it was deceptive. Like her mentor, Sakura wore a close fitting set of leathers underneath, seals inscribed along the arm guards, so her yukata and weapons appeared and disappeared as if by magic.

Sasuke felt eyes on him and turned to glare at a Genin, at least two years older. Maybe he didn’t love Sakura, but Amaya had pointed out the value of grooming a wife candidate from an early age, and once the fangirlishness had been beaten out of her, she was more than a little tolerable. Besides, she was HIS and he guarded such people jealously, just as he had recently come to guard Naruto, Kakashi, and of course, his precious cousin.

Naruto snickered when he saw an older genin wince from Sasuke’s glare. Kakashi had told him to put love on the shelf for now. He had listened because Amaya and Kakashi both had taken to pounding him into a blue and black pulp if he didn’t listen. Now, he had come to appreciate the family he was building with Kakashi and the others. Noticing his teammate was tense as a bowstring, and Sakura wasn’t paying attention, Naruto declared loudly

“We’re going to kick ass, eh, Sasuke? ‘Course, Sakura-chan will do it first, but-” Sasuke levelled a glare at Naruto.

 “Don’t be stupid, Dobe. Amaya-sama and Kakashi-sensei didn’t instruct us for us to _lose.”_ The last word was spat venomously, but interestingly, Sasuke bowed his head when Sakura turned to put a soft paw on his arm and chide

“Now, now, Sasuke, no need to spit vitriol at our Naruto.” Sasuke bent closer and, in a stage whisper replied

“But he’s a _Dobe_ , Sakuya.” Blushing demurely, Sakura lowered her voice and said amusedly

“Later, Uchiha-san.”

Fox grin in place and decidedly demented, Naruto hollered

 “Oi! Uchiha-Sama! Should I separate the lovebirds?” Amaya leaned deeper into Kakashi’s chest.

“No, leave be this once, kitsune.” Chuckling, Naruto hummed a few bars of an awful ditty Kakashi had taught him and Sasuke to emphasize a brutish appearance. Sasuke caught it and on the next round joined in, grinning when Sakura whacked his head with the flat of her shukusen. Amaya called boredly

 “Enough. Boys, your heat is next.”

In one move, the boys hopped the rail and landed to face Kiba and Shino, Sakura’s cheery call of

“Team Seven!” In their ears. Naruto grinned again, and called

“No hard feelings, win, lose, or draw, Shino and Kiba!” Sasuke elbowed him.

“And Akamaru.” The Young Lord Uchiha intoned. Kiba sped forward, Akamaru at his heels, straight for Naruto, only for the blonde to charge HIM and leap over his head, leaving Sasuke to efficiently strike his head with the flat of his kodachi, whirling to grip Akamaru’s neck. Naruto spammed Shadow clones, surrounding Shino, before locking the young Aburame in a chokehold. Shino sighed and forfeited, and once Sasuke released Akamaru, shook hands with both Team Seven boys. Sakura laughed delightedly and Amaya called amusedly

“Were you in that much of a hurry for lunch?” Kakashi _laughed_ and said, with sly wickedness

“Thanks boys, now Uchiha-sama has to pay up!”

Launching themselves up and back to Sakura, who snapped out her shukusen and purred “My, my, Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, you took them out so fast.” Sasuke grunted and looked at her pointedly, while Naruto cackled

“All in a days’ work, Haruno-tan.” Pressing a kiss to Sasuke’s cheek, and then Naruto’s, Sakura winked at an enraged Ino before turning to watch another bout.

A few hours later, Sakura’s turn came. Against Ino. Gracefully, Sakura walked down the stairs, shukusen open to display the leaves. Closing her eyes, Sakura waited. When Ino stared, Sakura lowered her fan to smile viciously, and snarled

 “Get a move on, Yamanaka! Amaya-Sensei promised me a new jutsu if I won without using force!” Ino continued staring, but lunged forward with a roar when Sasuke snorted and said derisively

“You’ll win anyway, Sakuya-chan.” Sakura pivoted, sleeves flaring, to dodge Ino, slapping Ino’s rump with her shukusen, pulsing chakra so that an enraged Ino came face to face with Warrior-Sakura, instead of the doll faced deception, kodachi raised expertly, the kunoichi standing in a bladed stance, green eyes luminously sharp. As Naruto cheered

“Team Seven for the Win!” Sasuke snorted.

Leaping back, Sakura flexed her wrist, resealing her kodachi into her armguard, materializing a second later, explosive tags appeared in her off hand. Launching herself into a series of impressive flips, Sakura let Ino chase her, before springing a complex seal on the blonde’s forehead.

“That seal is linked to the explosives. It will hold you in place long enough for the tags to go off. Forfeit now.” Disoriented and tired, the other girl nodded. Sakura changed back to her yukata and spread her shukusen.

 “I’m sorry, Yamanaka-San, what was that?” Every word an icy blade, Sakura peered over her spread shukusen. Ino said exhaustedly

“I forfeit.” Sakura nodded and flicked her wrist, chakra strings retrieving her assorted tags.

Turning, Sakura swept up the stairs, confident her team would meet her. Sasuke waited at the bottom to escort her to the next level. Naruto’s beaming grin and Kakashi’s eye smile were in evidence even a floor away. Amaya’s critical gaze swung to Sakura.

“You earned two jutsu Haruno. Unless you and my baby cousin want to cash in on Iron Steel?”

Ino darted up the staires to demand

“Teach me that!” Amaya’s eyes flashed three tomoe, before a different shape flickered into place, looking like a silver shuriken, with a ten point star shape. Drawing herself up. Amaya snarled bitingly

“ _I_ will do nothing, Ino Yamanaka. Uchiha, Hatake- they are my people- but I am not, have never been, a Kunoichi of Konohagakure! I have taught Sakura the Way of my family jutsu because Sasuke is the last of us in Konoha.” Sasuke smirked and said innocently

“Well, Amaya-sama, I thought I reinstated you as head of the Clan until I was of age.” Widening her stance, Amaya flashed a cold, feral grin at her baby cousin.

“Well now, Sasuke-kun, does that mean-” Sasuke spread his own feral grin across his face.

“Of course, Amaterasu-dono.” Kakashi’s eye widened, but Amaya wasn’t finished.

“You, Yamanaka, will only ever learn the Way of the Iron Kunoichi alongside one of your teammates, but the problem-” softening her stance, Amaya stood straight once more, and in a quieter voice, said

“You would have to choose, because once you do, his life, happiness, goals- those are all that will ever matter to you. No, we do not force or encourage marriages, but that is what happens when your marriage prospects do not understand your partnership. So, who would it be? Chouji Akimichi, or Shikamaru Nara? Those are the only ones I can see you working with, long term.” Kakashi added gravely

“She is the only one who ever matters, more than your parents, children, your Village.” Amaya nodded.

“That’s why I never became a Konoha Kunoichi. Kakashi would have been more concerned with me rather than his duty to Konoha as a Village.” The weariness in their eyes, the tension in Kakashi’s shoulders, the alert set to her stance telling of a history of tandem fighting.

As Sakura was about to answer, a commotion by the doors had Team Seven freezing in place on the second story. A woman, cloaked in black burst through the portal. She growled

“Where’s Amaterasu Hatake?” Confusion reigned, but not for Team Seven.

From the second floor, the Hatake woman vaulted across the railing to land in a crouch, her katana brought up to guard her chest, leathers gleaming in the harsh light.

“Noriko Kaisho, former Iron Daughter student of Aishiteru Uchiha, my mother.” Noriko bared her teeth.

“You killed Daichi, you bitch!” Amaya sneered

“That’s what you get for taking an acolyte into the field, instead of a Son.” Leaping, the enraged stranger howled

“Die, you bitch!” Dancing back, Amaya whirled to face the now panting enemy kunoichi.

“Where’s your husband?” Kaisho hissed. Amaya smiled, a coldly predatory smile, and said in an acid voice

“My husband is a Steel Father, as I am an Iron Mother. I don’t need backup to deal with the likes of _you._ ”

Circling, she continued aggressively

“I will, however, give the satisfaction of your death to two others.” Forming a Tiger seal, she allowed her Sharingan to take over her brown eyes, and announced gleefully

“Mangekyou: Shinigami, Phoenix jutsu!” Two figures shimmered into being on either side of Noriko, one a smaller, lighter haired woman, the other taller, lither and black haired. Amaya announced derisively

“You fooled with the wrong Village, Kaisho. I have, for this moment, given my grandmother, Biwako Sarutobi and my sister, Akita Uchiha Hyuuga, the ability to intervene on this day of all days.” Biwako’s head jerked up at Hiruzen’s cry of shock, and Akita took in the numerous genin, noted Neji Hyuuga, and as one, they swung back to Kaisho, a simultaneous roar of

“You dare-” ending in two decisive deathstrikes, while Amaya fell to her knees, coughing blood as Kaisho collapsed to the floor, dead. Kakashi shunshinned to Amaya, frantically lifting her into position so she could get the blood out. Sasuke stared in horror at his cousin choking on her own lifeblood, while Neji stared transfixed at the woman who was rushing to help her sister, Biwako already operating the Mystical Palm. Hiruzen finally broke out of his trance and gasped

“Akusa!” Biwako froze, and Amaya gasped

“Go. Both of you. I can-” Another hacking cough spat half-clotted blood onto the floor of the stadium. Biwako and Akita looked at each other uncertainly. Kakashi looked up from holding his wife’s hair back to say coolly.

“You heard her. Go, while it won’t kill her.” Amaya nodded, and whispered

“Go. I’ll explain once you leave.” Nodding, Biwako turned and jumped to Hiruzen’s Hokage’s box. Landing in a crouch, she bowed her head and said unsteadily

“Sandaime.”  Rising to his feet none to steadily himself, the Hokage rose, and quickly landed on his knees in front of Biwako, his Akusa, pulling his wife into a kiss for the first time in what felt like a thousand years. Dimly aware of Orochimaru waving away concerned shinobi, Hiruzen had to finally break away for air, disappointed he hadn’t been able to last as long as he would have even five years ago. His knees were starting to burn. Clutching his beautiful wife to his chest, tucking her head under his chin, Sarutobi did not question it. For this moment, he had Akusa back. That was all he needed to know. Orochi quietly heaved them both to their feet and hissed

“Be quick. I’ll see what I can do for young Amaya.” Burying his face in her shoulder, Hiruzen wanted to pretend he hadn’t heard his student.


	4. Lineage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we add Amaya's family to the mix

 Neji Hyuuga stared at his mother as she came out of a Shunshin a few feet from him.

“Neji.” She gasped, Sharingan eyes spinning. Coming closer, she exhaled with relief and choked out

“Hizashis’ eyes, thank gods.”

“Mother?” He asked carefully. Akita nodded.

“Yes, my son. I have to leave soon, but know your father and I, we _love_ you, even from the netherworld, baby. Talk to your Aunt Amaya, she’ll have answers about your birth for you. What she doesn’t know, or won’t talk about, your Uncle will.” Turning, she swivelled back to blow Neji a kiss before returning to her sister, who was once more choking on her own blood, her frustrated husband holding back her hair. Akita paled and bolted.

Sasuke approached his cousin and said in a low voice

“We’ll take you into the Uchiha clan, if that’s what you want, Neji.” Nodding numbly, Neji watched as his- was Biwako Sarutobi really his great grandmother?- mother and great grandmother reached the youngest woman, who looked up at them weakly and moaned

“Kai.” As they had materialized, Biwako- Akusa- and Akita fizzled out of existence. Neji was horrified when his newly discovered Aunt collapsed into the arms of the silver-haired Jounin who was apparently his Uncle.

Orochimaru barked at the medic nin 

“Assist the Hokage’s granddaughter, fools!” Kakashi rose and snorted

“I’m taking her home. Lord Orochimaru, if you wish to come, my students will guide you.” Pausing, he then called back

“Neji, if you want to come, Sasuke will take you. Naruto, you will secure the house. Sakura, guide Lord Orochimaru to the compound.” Despite the burden in his arms, Kakashi disappeared in a plume of smoke, Naruto having launched himself on his sensei’s orders.

Sasuke and Sakura worked together to take Orochimaru and Neji to the Hatake homestead, both quite shocked at the building itself. Honey coloured hardwood floors gleamed in the sunlight pouring through the window, the walls a lovely cream, pictures and weapons positioned in the best light. Among the things hanging on the walls are a six foot tall Uchiwa, painted in the Uchiha pattern of red and white, not quite disguising whirling seals woven into the fabric. A study yielding a towering bookcase flanked by scroll racks, a library dozens more of each. The kitchen, full of shining appliances, was home to a massive oak table, built in the Western style, it would seat ten easily, but a formal dining room offered a long kotatsu, glass topped to protect the pieces of a broken chakra conducting tanto. Neji stared open-mouthed at the enormous tapestries depicting ninjas and dogs. A recent one, done within the past decade showed his Baa-san, crouched on a roof, smiling contentedly. Photographs scattered artistically over the house showed Kakashi at varying ages, a man who had to be his father, similar of Amaya, if fewer in number, some with his mother and father, even. What Neji had to fight a wave of envy over was the frames on the mantel. Over it, in what was seeming to be Kakashi’s style, was a large painting of his wife laughing, this time leaning against a grown lion. Puppies and a lion cub at her feet. Obviously Summons, he’d mused, before studying the colourful array of pictures of the current incarnation of Team Seven. Kakashi, arm around Amaya on the engawa, their students at their sides- Sasuke and Sakura at least. Naruto was making a face from where he sat with Pakkun on his lap, the blond plopped on the ground. Another showed Sasuke, obviously tired, head propped on Amaya’s lap. Sakura was photobombing the Uchiha heir, while Kakashi was staring fondly at the scene, meaning Naruto had taken the photo. Kakashi and all three Genin in midst of a fight in a lovingly maintained outdoor training sale. The final one was actually three frames hinged together. In center was Naruto, grinning at the camera, posing with a fancy kunai in one hand, a roll of seals in the other. On the right was Kakashi and Amaya, back to back, Amaya in the front, facing the left, katana in hand, her expression fierce. On the right, Sasuke and Sakura mirrored the couple, down to the expression of ferocity on the females’ faces.

Over it, in what was seeming to be Kakashi’s style, was a large painting of his wife laughing, this time leaning against a grown lion. Puppies and a lion cub at her feet. Obviously Summons, he’d mused, before studying the colourful array of pictures of the current incarnation of Team Seven. Kakashi, arm around Amaya on the engawa, their students at their sides- Sasuke and Sakura at least. Naruto was making a face from where he sat with Pakkun on his lap, the blond plopped on the ground. Another showed Sasuke, obviously tired, head propped on Amaya’s lap. Sakura was photobombing the Uchiha heir, while Kakashi was staring fondly at the scene, meaning Naruto had taken the photo. Kakashi and all three Genin in midst of a fight in a lovingly maintained outdoor training sale. The final one was actually three frames hinged together. In center was Naruto, grinning at the camera, posing with a fancy kunai in one hand, a roll of seals in the other. On the right was Kakashi and Amaya, back to back, Amaya in the front, facing the left, katana in hand, her expression fierce. On the right, Sasuke and Sakura mirrored the couple, down to the expression of ferocity on the females’ faces.

Sasuke and Sakura removed their weapons, or at least the bulk of them, in the foyer after touring the house, amused at Neji’s obvious awe. But the moment Sasuke saw Neji’s envy, he tugged on the other boys’ sleeve and brought him to the bedroom Orochimaru had been ushered to by a concerned Naruto. The deep green door to the master bedroom loomed almost menacingly, it seemed, to Neji. Sasuke dragged him through to the figure on the four poster bed, sleepily reposed, head on her husband’s thigh. Orochimaru was seated at her shoulder, inspecting her eyes. The Uchiha heir bowed and said solemnly

“Hatake-sama, Uchiha-sama, Orochimaru-sama, I apologize for my intrusion, but our young Hyuuga needs his place here affirmed.’ Amaya jerked up, the sheet slipping to reveal a lacy nightgown that though it covered the important bits, did nothing to conceal the generous curves Kakashi so loved to devour.

“Neji, forgive me-” Her voice rasped, so much so that Kakashi put a finger to her lips and said firmly

“Never doubt your welcome, son of my wife’s sister.” Pausing when Amaya nestled back in his thigh, he continued

“You’ll have to bunk with Sasuke for now, but I think we’d all feel better if you were to move in sooner, rather than later.” Focusing on Sasuke, he said crisply

“Call a meeting of the Genin teams you know, including Neji’s.” Orochimaru unthreaded his hitai-ate from his hair.

“Give this to Sarutobi, tell him I’ll reclaim it when my niece successfully completes testing for the rank of Elite Jonin.” Slightly stunned to receive the hitai-ate of Konohas’ Snake Sage, Sasuke nevertheless bowed and replied “Hai, Sennin-sama, it will be done.” Turning on his heel, he called back “My room has the Uchiwa on the door, Neji.” Nodding, the young Hyuuga was still a little lost, but relieved when his Oro-jiji took his shoulder and guided him gently to the kitchen for tea, the two other occupants of the house having left with Sasuke. Kakashi and Amaya were left to recover from the day, or the shock of the events.

It was Naruto who gathered teams Eight and Nine, Sakura who secured the agreement of Team Ten, all curious about the woman Kakashi had watched with absolute pride gleaming in his eye before competently caring for the blood spitting kunoichi.

Sasuke lands on silent feet inside the window of the Hokage’s study, extending Orochimaru’s deep purple hitai-ate and saying bluntly “He only wants it back if you’ll test Uchiha-sama for a rank and she makes Elite Jonin.” Sighing, Sarutobi nods, watching disinterestedly as his students’ student, a generation or so removed, flung himself expertly over the rooftops, cackling when the boy hurtles over a ninja going slower than him, surprising the other ninja when he uses the man’s shoulder for an anchor, his vault swift and flawless.


	5. Merry meet, merry part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru, there you are!

Neji and Orochimaru, unsurprisingly, stay for dinner, a premade meal made by Amaya, warmed by Kakashi, who returns to his bedroom to continue tending his wife. Sasuke and Neji discuss jutsu theory for a while as Sakura and Naruto clean up, the Sannin unafraid to hen peck them.

Two days later, Neji insists at team practice, that it is time for the meeting Kakashi called. Glaring when Gai says his Eternal Rival would have informed him, Neji snarls back with all the fire he has quickly learned most, if not all Uchiha possess,

“I think my own Uncle would tell me when I left the house this morning rather than leave my bedridden aunt alone!” Whirling, Neji ignores his team in favour of bolting to the house- which he knows now that if so inclined, his Head of Clan would and could stretch to accommodate three dozen shinobi- where an equally bewildered set of two more Genin teams are staring at the boundary. Rolling his eyes, Neji presses his palm to the gate, calmly bending down to grab a dog treat from an ankle pouch before straightening to tell a fast moving Bull

“It is alright, Bull-san, my Uncle wishes to talk to these people about the Pack, and the Prima.” Nodding, Bull moves to continue his rounds, but not before growling

“If you hurt the Prima, the Alpha won’t have to have your heads. The Betas will do it for him.” Chuckling, Neji strode down the path, calling to the man on the engawa

“A fine day for tea, ne Oro-jiji?” A dip of his head, and a stroke of the snake in his lap before the man says lazily

“The gakis are in one of the outdoor salles. Niece and nephew wanted to get it up.” Grinning wickedly at the face his godson made, Orochimaru shrugged and said loftily

“Fact of life, Neji-kun. At least they do it when the house is empty.” Acquiescing, Neji hurried to the furthest training salle from the house, absolutely sure his cousin will be there. He is not disappointed, and instead of breaking up the Taijutsu match, calmly moves to assist Sakura as she has been restricted to Academy style until she masters the Iron Style Taijutsu. Sasuke quickly breaks Neji away from Sakura and Naruto to engage in a fast and furious Taijutsu match that leaves all bystanders breathless. Sakura, at Narutos’ chin jerk to her waist, yanks out the brand new green shukusen and begins battering Naruto even as he uses more acrobatic maneuvers, rolling and tumbling. Eventually, the three boys try melee combat, Neji’s Jyuken holding out against Sasuke’s Phoenix Stance, the Uchiha Taijutsu style. Naruto holds his own, but is defeated when the older boys gang up on him.

Before anything else can happen, an amused Amaya calls

“Dinner!” From the engawa. Calling a strategic retreat, Team Seven and Neji bolt to the buffet laid out on that same engawa. Neji and Sasuke disagree about who gets to say grace, Neji claiming that the other boys’ turn was today, Sasuke the opposite, until Amaya told them to shut up, she would do it. Shutting up at the silent threat to clean up the entire two floor, narrow library if they misbehave, Naruto sniggers only to get a whack from Sakura. Kakashi frowns at his students and nephew, before addressing their confused comrades.

“This is my wife, Amaterasu Uchiha Hatake, current Head of the Uchiha Clan.” Smiling warmly as she slid into his embrace, she remarked

“We boast three members now, you know.” Neji and Sasuke beamed (as much as tough guys beam) at the woman. Sakura says with a sweet venom that has Orochimaru raising his eyebrows

“Amaterasu-san is a bit long to say . . . Good thing she prefers Uchiha-sama.” Catching on, Sasuke says seriously

“Since we Uchiha are traditionally blood allied to the Hatake, the best way to refer to Kakashi-sensei-” Naruto, who has long since adopted Kakashi as a long lost brother finished with a feral grin

“Hatake-sama, if you don’t want to anger Uchiha-sama.” Neji nodded, equally serious, and says airily

“Oji-sama and Uchiha-dono are the strongest pair in the shinobi nations.”

Studying them intently, Kakashi eye smiled sadistically, the act all for naught when Amaya burst out laughing.

“Now, now, Neji-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun . . . _Kakashi,_ don’t joke with our guests so early.” Leaping to his feet, the Hatake man mercilessly wrestled his wife to sit in his lap, clenching tighter when she tried to get up. Chortling, Naruto informed the guests

“Amaya-sensei loves Kakashi-sensei, really, but he gets a little mean when she won’t let him play his games.”

Gaping, (Why, Naruto, muses, do people _do_ that? Kakashi adored Amaya, who loved him more than her own life. Get over it!) the other teams were too busy wresting food from a hastily eating Neji and Sasuke, Naruto shrieking his joy girlishly when he found his favorite Ramen to notice Orochimaru chortling.

Eagle eyes watched a dozen Genin, and half a dozen adults devour the food, before she cleared her throat and said softly

“It is time to discuss why we called a meeting.” Neji froze, as Sasuke straightened from his place beside Sakura, Naruto snapping his head around.

Kakashi pressed close to Amaya, calming her with the touching more than being lecherous. Before anyone could talk, she said sternly

“The Exhibition showed that this generation of Genin is weak.” Waiting for the indignant cries to die down, she continued

“Sakura defeated a clan Kunoichi with acrobatics, cunning and a shukusen, Naruto and Sasuke manipulated their match to their end. These matches should have been much longer, but they weren’t.” Sasuke spoke up, having discussed this with his teammates and single clanmate.

“Can you teach them Iron Steel Style, Amaya-sama?” Kakashis’ grip tightened further, internally snarling at the idea of giving up more of Amaya. A soothing hand ran down his thigh, easing his grip fractionally.

Inos’ eyes lit up, hope igniting even after the berating Amaya had given her. Hinata was interested in more time with Naruto, and the others were slightly curious. Amaya considered this, eyes downcast, absently running her hand up and down her husbands’ thigh.

Gathering her body into his lap, Kakashi said quietly

“Go practice Taijutsu while she’s thinking about this. It is not a choice to make lightly, but I will do as she wishes.”  Amaya silently curled into Kakashis’ chest, for once without the jonin vest. Strong arms held her as she sorted through old memories, of cousins who had loved another pair of cousins, of their daughters- Akashina, out in Suna, with a distant aunt, who was still grieving a friend who had died young, Aisha who was on a long term mission in Kusa- and all she had taught them. Of her own sister, Akita, who had died birthing Neji, and her mother and grandmother, who had died, respectively, in combat and of illness. As they comforted each other and contemplated times bygone, a shadow moved out of the brush, and the elderly Inosha Yamanaka Senju walked out of the bushes, her cane a piece of carved alabaster topped by a ruby.

“Amaya-chan, are you going to teach them?” The creak of her voice was deceptive. Despite being one of the rare surviving contemporaries of the Sandaime, she was as sharp as her late husband, Tajima. Amaya sat up, blinking, before hurrying to seat her great aunt.

“Obaa-sama, what are you doing so far from the Yamanaka compound?” Inosha huffed “Your Oji-san died years ago, so why-” Amaya cut her off gently.

“Tajima Oji-sama loved you as father loved mother. Until you remarry, you are my Obaa-sama.”   

Snorting, Inosha replied

“Those idiots are still arguing over what you said to young Ino, and besides, I wanted to see you. You need to teach those children, Amaterasu. Honor is as good as nukenin, Faith returned to her homeland when Shisui died, Aisha will never be a leader, and Akashina will swear her allegiance to Suna, and you know she will.” Amaya stiffened, returning to Kakashi, aware of the sadness lurking in Inoshas’ eyes.

“If that is your directive, Inosha-sama, then I will obey, if you will reside with us until this generation is ready.” Interest sparked in the elders’ eyes, but was cut off when the young ones returned. Ino, Chouji and even Shikamaru were impressed that a Yamanaka elder was sitting in front of a rather chastised Amaya. Ino hurried over, exclaiming

“Inosha-obaa-chan-” Reaching over, Amaya cracked her Shukusen over Inos’ head, barking angrily

“Inosha Yamanaka Senju was the sister in law of the Sandaime. In my presence, you will address her as Inosha-sama!” Staring in awe at the woman who had shocked Ino into silence, Asuma asked

“What?” Inosha sighed heavily and explained impatiently

“My husband, Tajima Senju, died just before you were born, Asuma-san. Your mother, Biwako, was his twin sister.”

Amaya said offhandedly

“Inosha-sama will assist me in training the young females. Kakashi will of course be assisted by Sasuke and Oji-sama.” Holding up her hand, Amaya continued amusedly

“Hinata and Shino, Shikamaru and Ino, Tenten and Neji, you will be trained alongside Sasuke and Sakura in the Iron Steel Style. Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, and Lee will train in the Augment Style so as to support the others.” Inosha cut off protests by saying

“You’ll have plenty of work to do, young ones. Ino, you’ll need to learn patience and battle tactics, Hinata, you’ll need to specialize with a weapon, Sakura, mednin jutsu is your best bet, and Tenten, you should consider a few close combat weapons.”

As the girls quieted, Kakashi said evilly

“Most of you will focus on ninjutsu and kenjutsu.” Amaya whacked him with her Shukusen.

“For now though, we’ll explain the Iron Daughters and Steel Sons.” Kakashi shook his head and said firmly.

“Dawn, tomorrow, you will return here for intensive retraining, prepared to stay for months if necessary. Neji, Team 7, settle Inosha-sama and see our guests out.” Amaya moved to protest, but her husband, as he had many times before, simply ignored her protests and took her to their bedroom, luxuriating in the feel of her weight, warm and soft, against him.


	6. Explanation

Amaya stood stubbornly toe to toe with Inosha.

“You don’t have to cook, Inosha-sama, I can take care of this.” Inosha waggled her brows.

“Take care of your husband, Amaya-hime, you never know . . .” Growling, because Inosha was right, and Kakashi would be insufferable all day, and she had several new students, Amaya stomped off to dawn practice, huffing when Sakura handed her the beautiful Katana she’d been given by Kakashi when she graduated Hogwarts. Settling into several gruelling kata, the sword master ignored the activity around her, Sakura working with her heavy bokken, Naruto and Sasuke practising tree walking not far off. Kakashi was still at the Memorial, would bring the others to breakfast.

Neji, having risen earlier, was returning from his morning run- a habit inherited from Gai he hadn’t objected to- when he saw his aunt practice with a gleaming gray sword. Sasuke, his Uchiha clanmate, leaped down lightly from a tree limb, murmuring

“Inuzashi, a gift from Kakashi.” Neji nodded, understanding what the other boy was telling him. Slightly envious of the gorgeous weapon, the Hyuuga loped back into Konoha, intent on questioning his uncle.

Kakashi was holding his usual vigil when Neji skidded to a stop and demanded

“Where did you get Inuzashi?” Raising an eyebrow, the Hatake man replied

“Maa, Neji, that story is better told by Amaya.” Nodding, aware the man was correct, the Hyuuga boy waited for the others.

First to arrive were the rest of Team Gai, also finished morning runs. Tenten was surprised when Neji floated over to her, but kept her peace. Kakashis’ nod of approval had both young ones relaxing. Next to arrive were Team Asuma, Ino in the lead. Last to arrive were Team Kurenai, Kiba and Akamaru panting as they tried to catch up.

Moving quickly, the shinobi and kunoichi reached the Hatake compound in time for the opulent breakfast Inosha made. Then Amaya announced

“Ino, Tenten, Hinata, I’m going to work with you, just as hard as I’ve worked Sakura, but first, the History, I think. Sakura, get my swords.” The command was followed hastily, the pink haired girl eager to hear the stories again.

Kakashi held Amayas’ gaze, the intimate connection locking out everyone else like the two lovers were on a deserted island, the only ones around. Amaya smiled gently, eyes tilting even as the brown warmed to gold, hands reaching to each other on the table. The contrast of their hands alone was . . . surprising. Both were strong and lightly scarred, Amayas’ a light honey colour, Kakashis’ was a paler shade, her fingers slimmer, while his hand was gloved. The image jarred the jonin-senseis, who were only used to a seemingly asexual pervert, while the genin just didn’t know, and Inosha watched with a sort of solemnity. Linking fingers, Amaya lowered her eyes deliberately, while Kakashi devoured her intently. Clearing her throat, Inosha prodded “Tell the stories, Amaya-chan, before we get old.”

As he had so many times before, the Hatake man came to his wife and lifted her into his lap, holding her to his chest, eye smiling when she cuddled into him. Clearing her throat again, Inosha glared witheringly. Sheepishly, Amaya began

“Long before even Inosha-sama was born, Akira Uchiha, the mother of Madara, Izuna, and Ayano, as well as three other sons, was commanded by her own mother to learn the art of Kendo. Her daughter, Ayano, was in turn commanded by her mother to learn the art of Kendo.” Toying with her husbands’ hand, Amaya continued

“Akira was the first Iron Mother. She defended three of her six children with only her katana in hand. That katana was handed down to her Iron Daughter, Ayano, who eventually passed the sword, and the traditions, to her daughter Akusa, who passed them to her own daughter Aishiteru, my mother, who eventually passed the sword and traditions to my sister Akita, and myself. Sooner, rather than later, I will pass the sword onto my daughters, Aisha and Akashina.” Sakura looked confused, while Amaya looked uncomfortable. Closing her eyes, the Uchiha woman forged on

“Akira died birthing her final child, Ayano in battle for her husband, Akusa of illness, Aishiteru in battle for her mother, Akita birthing Neji due to complications from the seals on her Sharingan. My wards, Faith and Honor Desjardins, married Shisui and Itachi Uchiha, respectively. Faith tried to commit suicide the day Shisui did, but did not succeed, and returned to the land of her birth in mourning, Honor left Konoha within hours of the Uchiha Massacre. Biologically, our eldest child is Aishiteru Hatake Yamato, who married Tenzou Yamato, but, who has been on missions almost nonstop. She was created from stolen DNA samples by a rogue med nin when I was five. Akashina and Katsuro, our two younger ones were sent to Suna for different reasons. Akashina was sent at age six because she desired to train with a distant Hatake aunt, Katsuro left recently because he didn’t want to interfere with the training of Team Seven.”

Curling miserably into Kakashis’ chest, Amaya waited for them to stomp out of their house, wanting her babies to come home, but it never came. Peeking at everyone at the table, she shrank back when she was greeted with admiring awe. And stares, but mostly awe from Inosha.

Forcing herself to her feet, Amaya said shakily,

“Come, Aspirants, we have work to do.” Scurrying after the fiercely strong warrior, the girls kept quiet, musing over the stories they’d heard.

Although it wasn’t everything, it would do for now, Kakashi was sure.

Amaya stood still, surveying the girls working with bokken. Kurenai came over to ask

“How- what-” Amaya raised a brow and said softly

“I was born for him. Other than that, you’ll have to listen to more of the stories, tonight perhaps.” Striding away, Amaya made a mental note to haul the girls away for a brief training journey, preferably with Kurenai and Inoshas’ help.


	7. Literati

Having dragged the girls through a day of sword training, Amaya returned to the house, once she’d dismissed them, to sulk. Stripping off her clothing and slipping under the covers, Amaya curled on her side, brooding over what she had realized today.

Kakashi strode in, pleased with the progress of the day. He froze when he saw the darkened room, the lump under the velvet coverlet.

“Amaya?” The nervous question made her roll over, growling as the tears tracking down her cheeks became visible. Kakashi wanted to run for the hills. He loved Amaya to his very core, but tears made him wary, made _him_ upset.

Yanking down his mask, he stepped quickly enough to trip onto the bed, falling so that his face landed in her cleavage, her flinch when the metal of his hitai ate collided with her skin obvious. Jerking up and ripping off the offending object he demanded

“What in Kami-samas’ name, Amaterasu?” Her eyes clouded, the tears slowing before stopping. A futile effort to escape later, the dark haired sword nin, heavier than she appeared, was pinned by her husband. The Hatake lord was not happy.

“Talk.” The dominant, stark demand had pleasure simmering in Amayas’ veins. Hooking her knee over his hip, she arched into him, making a demand of her own. Kakashi wasn’t having it. Nipping her lower lip, he shook his head.

“Tell me.”

Squirming, Amaya finally sighed and whispered

“I realized today, the kids don’t need me.” Puzzled, Kakashi cupped her hip, aware she needed him to listen.

“Aisha, she’s got Tenzou and missions, Akashi, she’s so happy in Suna, and Katsuro- it feels like we pawned him off to our relatives to make time for something else-” What she won’t say, is that she’s right. Katsuro had gone, yes, but only after Akashi pointed out enrolling in the Academy here would put their mother at risk. Something Kakashi would never tolerate.

Kakashi can see where this is going. Faith had left after recovering to return to where she would be useful, Honor had fled Konoha with her nukenin husband because her training dictated she _be_ useful, and Amaya is no exception. In fact, she is even worse, because she wasn’t trained by her gentle, housewife mother. Amaya was drilled by Biwako Sarutobi, once Akusa Senju, to be of the utmost use to her partner, thrown more viciously, more numerously, around the ring then ever she would Sakura. Inosha, too, had drilled her to fight, hand to hand, so had Mikoto who had spent months throwing shuriken at and with her, and it had been Akita who had taught her sister the ins and outs of the Mangekyou: Shinigami Sharingan. All were dead and gone, now, except Faith and Honor. All had died doing their duty to the end.

But for Amaya, if that duty ended, and she was cut adrift? She would be a wreck, training day in and day out for a fight that might never come. Kakashi, too, had been taught duty. But his was to both Amaya and Konoha, the village his home, the woman his reason to defend it.

Exhaling, the Copy Ninja cradled her so she looked in his eyes.

“If the children no longer need us-” The words are deliberate, joining them together, joining their duties and burdens

“- either you will join the Corps, or I will retire, once this batch of students is taught.” Wide eyed, she chokes out

“Kakashi-” Rocking her against him, he said firmly

“The kids will never not need us, koishi. Yes, Aisha is full grown now, probably going to have a pup of her own soon, but who is the matriarch of her clan? Who will be that pups’ grandmother? Akashina will need advice for a long while yet, and if you want to give Katsuro the option of coming home, out yourself to the whole village.” Nodding, Amaya bucks under him and gasps when he brings his silver head down to suck her nipple.

Later, once they had sated themselves, Amaya happy to touch and be touched, Kakashi happy to hold her, Kakashi cuddled against his wife, contented, but his mind was troubled. Amaya snuggled into his neck, slipping into slumber.

Careful not to wake her, Kakashi rolled over so she lay on his chest, stroking her hair, considering what he’d learned today. Amaya needed him to need her, or she would be wandering lost in her own head. It made him uneasy, that he was so needed, so wanted. Sighing, he tried to ease into sleep, only for Amaya to lift her head and look at him sleepily, murmuring

“Love you, Kakashi.” Burrowing into his chest, marking his heart with her brand again, she fell back to sleep, but this time, he followed her.

Inosha knocked on the door of her grandnieces’ room, frowning when all she heard was a groan. Kakashi replied in a low voice

“We’ll be out soon, Inosha-sama.” Nodding, she rapped lightly on the door to voice her understanding.

Dinner had been served, and Kakashi was carrying Amaya to his chair, when Kurenai opened her mouth. Amaya peered cautiously out of her spot in her husbands’ arms. A gloved hand swept her wild locks back, a headshake stalled any questions. Childlike glee became apparent when golden brown eyes rested on her favourite meat dish- sweet and sour pork, the recipe imported from a far off nation- and a slim hand grabbed for the bowl in front of her and the serving spoon. Chopsticks were employed as she greedily ate the delicious treat. A fond grey eye glinted as Kakashi grabbed for his own food, casting his normal genjutsu.

Inosha snorted and pushed a second bowl towards her grandniece, amused by her open joy in a bowl of food. The children goggled at her, as she wolfed her food, while adults simply stared. Clicking her chopsticks, Amaya swallowed and sat up.

“I promised Kurenai to tell her the whole story of Kakashi and me. I suppose now is the time to tell that story, and to explain the full hierarchy of the Iron Steel Order.”

Now at attention, the varied students and sensei’s looked on as she explained.

“My sister, Akita, who married Hizashi Hyuuga, came home from her senseis’ training session, who was Sakumo Hatake. She alerted our parents that his wife by contract, Ayume, died in childbirth, and my parents, Aishiteru and Katon, decided another child, to be reared with Kakashi, was in order. Almost to the hour, I was born a year after Kakashi. Akita showed me off around the whole Village, but claimed I was promised to Kakashi. I made several appearances over the years, but I haven’t been seen publically since I was thirteen, at the Kyuubi funerals.” Statement over, Amaya looked down, grabbing more of her favourite food, before looking up and continuing

“There are four levels to being one of us. Iron Aspirant, Iron Daughter, Iron Mother, and Iron Grandmother. Steel Acolyte, and so on.”

Kakashi added with amusement

“I already reached Steel Father, so you’ll have a bit to catch up to, Gai, Asuma.” Both men looked at him dubiously, until Neji snorted and Sasuke smirked. Sakura hid a smile behind her sleeve, while Naruto guffawed

“They _can’t_ catch up to _you,_ Kaka-nii, you’ve lived as a Steel warrior all your life. Besides, who will partner them?” Sakura inserted smoothly

“I am sure Kurenai-sensei will partner Asuma-sensei, but you are right, Naruto-kun, _no one_ can match Amaya-sensei and Kakashi-sensei.” Kurenai blushed, and Sasuke replied in his best ‘I’m a snotty Uchiha’ tone,

“Gai Maito will train as an augment, Sakuya-chan.” Sakura bowed her head in coy repentance of her partners’ reproof.

Inosha snickered while the others looked confused at Sasuke calling Sakura “Sakuya-chan”. Amaya explained with a light laugh

“There’s a story behind that, I promise.” Sasuke retorted

“I’m only telling that if you tell the story of your courtship, Uchiha- _sama.”_ Raising her brows, Amaya took a sip of tea and replied with cool innocence

“Did we not already tell that tale?” Sakura chimed in eagerly

“Oh no, Uchiha-sama, you did not tell us how Hatake-sama courted you all those years ago.”

Sighing, Amaya put her chin in her hands and began

“Well, I was on summer break from the European school I attended as a teenager . . . Akashina was a year old, Aisha was, oh, fourteen or so. Kakashi insisted we get me fitted for some new kimonos because I’d out grown my Dawnstar furisodes . . .” Shaking her head, Amaya continued dreamily

“We went to the shop, and I was measured, while Kakashi was conferring with the seamstress. The proprietor was helping me, so I didn’t realize until we got the kimonos several weeks later.” Ino leaned forward, eyes gleaming

“Realize what?” Amayas’ golden brown eyes crinkled and glowed in the evening light, smiling as she replied

“At the bottom of the pile, instead of a seventh golden pink furisode, was deep forest green kosode, gilded in silver, and trimmed in a slate grey on the collar and hem. I screamed for him at once, because he had reviewed the order while I ate. He walked in and asked what the problem was. I showed him the kosode and he said-” Her husband cut her off, saying

“That is the first of what I hope will be many you wear as my wife.” His eye smile showed his genuine pleasure at the memory. Amaya rejoined

“I asked if this was his idea of proposing marriage.” Kakashis’ grip on her tightened as he teased

“I said ‘No, this is my way of asking to court you.’ And she couldn’t get mad at me for _days._ ” 

Amaya shook her head and looked up at him with a smile.

“You courted me that whole summer, every day there was a gift or a game or an outing.” Kakashi hummed, sliding his hands over her hair again.

“Mmm, I wanted to keep you. I had to strategize accordingly.” Amaya smirked at the girls and Kurenai, gaining an approving nod from Inosha when she said calmly

“I think I’ll leave that there, since it won’t be romantic if your boyfriends do something Kakashi did first.” Tenten choked on her drink, Ino pouted, and Hinatas’ eyes bugged out. Sakura nodded, while Kurenai fought another blush. Rolling her eyes, Amaya intoned with deliberate boredom

“First lesson, Iron Aspirants. Remain indifferently calm at all times.” Sakura started to smirk, only to have to duck a shukusen whack from Inosha.

“Smugness is unbecoming of an Aspirant, Haruno.” The elder chided. Sheepishly, the pink haired girl responded

“Yes, Inosha-sama. I will endeavour for it to not happen again.” Nodding, Inosha pinned Sasuke with her gaze.

Sighing, the Uchiha boy took up his story.

“After a rather lengthy chat with Amaya-baa-chan, I deciding partnering with Sakura wouldn’t be a bad idea. Kakashi later suggested choosing a nickname that was somewhat a variant of her name to encourage a closer bond, and to tell her to drop the honorific from mine. When I approached her about this, she agreed to drop the honorific if she would get to approve the nickname. I decided Sakuya, because although it generally means blossom, Sakura has the _potential_ , according to Amaya-baa-chan, to be the greatest kunoichi of our generation that I would mean it as the blossom of our generation.”

The adults were surprised by the though put into this. Lee was envious of the bond between Sasuke and Sakura, Ino was jealous of Sakura securing Sasukes’ partnership, while Shino wondered if he and Hinata would grow as close as they had in so short a time. He doubted it.

Despite the others mulling over their thoughts, Naruto didn’t particularly feel like brooding, so he proclaimed

“Hey Sasuke, let’s have an after dinner spar!” Kakashi chose that moment to cut in

“Dishes first, Naruto. Inosha-sama spent all afternoon cooking. While you lot do that, we will discuss lessons with Orochimaru-sama.” The heretofore silent Snake Sage inclined his head.

“Let us be done quickly, Sensei wishes my opinion on a few matters.”

The adults, including Inosha, exited to the engawa, while the Konoha twelve cleaned the kitchen. Sakura nipped out for a few minutes to serve tea, but otherwise directed their efforts. Once done, the boys headed out to spar, while Sakura and the girls headed to the basement dormitories to gossip. 


	8. Dire Straits

Outside on the engawa, Amaya stretched her limbs and seated herself beside Kakashi, placidly ignoring him automatically pulling her into his lap. He liked touching her and she liked being touched. Inoshas’ sad smile was all she really noted, but the other three jounin were looking at Kakashi like they were seeing him for the first time. The Snake Sage, however, was simply pleased that Kakashi so carefully looked after Amaya.

Quizzically, Inosha raised an eyebrow. Her impatient

“Well?” snapped the quiet evening air. Amaya and Kakashi met her gaze, their metallic eyes glinting. Kakashi began lazily

“They have a lot of work to do. We’ll give them a push in the right direction.” Amaya finished contentedly

“And if they don’t take the push, well, that’s their problem. Now shut up and let me watch the setting sun.”

Traditionally, a husband may discipline his wife, but Kakashi, aware of something even Inosha wasn’t, simply allowed his wife to do as she wished. Because he did not voice this, the others were unaware of how the sunset entranced the ladylike Uchiha, but trapped the Hatake patriarch in memories.

_A young, slightly pudgy, but still quite tanned Amaya sat under a tree, a Kakashi who was the picture of laziness resting his head in her lap. It was a quiet dusk, before Minato was Hokage, before Kannabi Bridge, before Kiri and the Sanbi, before the Kyuubi, before the Seals that would cover Amayas’ back._

_A gigantic lion, magnificent mane haloing his head walked toward them. Amaya waved, calling_

_“Lord Illijah! Did Mother Summon you?” Before he could reply, a lion cub stumbled past his paws as he halted, the cub yowling as Kakashi picked her up and deposited her on his chest. Amaya smiled, stroking the cubs’ fur._

_“Ivera-chan, are you here with your Tousan?” Ivera purred under the youngsters care, but Illijah intoned_

_“The Toad Sage isn’t the only one with access to foreseers, Amaya-hime.” The girl froze, Kakashi sat bolt upright, Ivera snarling as she tumbled to his lap. Pressing back into Amaya, Kakashi stared at Illijah. Because he wasn’t wearing a mask, the ten year olds’ expression of fear and disbelief were clear for the regal lion to see. A tad bit reassured when Amaya clasped his arm, Kakashi gently pulled Ivera off of him, before standing and tucking a quivering Amaya into his thin chest, though he wasn’t much better. At this moment, she was simply his best friend, the one who knew him best, but . . . . . he would never object to more with her._

_Illijah crouched to allow Ivera to scramble into the spot between his large shoulder blades, the she-cub grumbling about mean ninjas. Once sure his tiny daughter was secure, the lion started talking again._

_“There are hardships you’ll endure, human cubs, but the final one is not now. Come.” Wrapping an arm around Amaya, Kakashi proceeded to follow the lion. At some point in the journey, they passed through some sort of portal, but neither could figure out where it was, because the scenery changed gradually. Illijah led them to a savanna like field with several large rocks where many lions of different ages were lazing in the evening sun._

_An elderly lioness on a particularly wide, flat rock greeted them with a rumbled purr, sounding gravelly but welcoming, as Illijah pronounced_

_“Elder Prima Inza, these are Amaterasu Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake, the human cubs you sent me to retrieve.” Inza peered at them, and sighed._

_“How unfortunate.” She remarked, a catlike glee entering her eyes when Kakashi thrust Amaya behind him. Inza shook her silvery head and said as she stretched “Such a shame, for all the problems you endure, you’ll only have a score more of years together, no matter how many people try to kill young Hatake.” Kakashi balled his fists, ready to fight, but Amaya asked uncertainly_

_“What did Illijah mean, the final hardship?” Inza yawned, smiling toothily at the naïve human. “You, little lioness, will sacrifice your life in return for the resurrection of many shinobi. In twenty years, you will die, and all your students, your children, your mate- none can help you.” Amaya stood wide eyed, stalk still, until Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and said firmly_

_“What do we do?” Inza waited for everything to compute for Amaya, snickering when she thrashed against Kakashis’ hold, ordering him to let her go, but he held on. Inza approved of this canine Summoner, who stood strong even when his resolve was tested, just as much as she approved of the young lion Summoner, who had control, but was all fire._

_When Amayas’ tears could no longer be held at bay, she demanded of Kakashi_

_“Why? If-” he cupped her face, leaned his forehead against hers, and breathed_

_“If all we have is twenty years, we’ll make the best of it, my best friend, my heart, my world.” Amaya ducked her head to his shoulder, sobbing freely because she now had a real expiration date._

_Time froze as Kakashi soothed the girl in his arms, as Ivera stared at the one who was already so much her battle partner, having carried her into the Hogwarts Great Hall. Kakashi quietly asked Illijah to bring them home. The massive lion nodded, Ivera still on his shouders. With a ‘whoosh’ they were in Amayas’ room. Kakashi carefully put her to bed, leaving a note on the bedside table and leaving to take his frustration out on his practice equipment._

Despite that memory, of the race against time for every moment with Amaya, Kakashi was happy. Maybe the people who mattered hadn’t survived his fifteenth birthday, but the person who mattered most had never not been on his side. Aisha, despite being a surprise, had mated his favourite kohai, Tenzou, just a few years ago, Akashina was studying in Suna, Katsuro attending the Academy over there, both living with his cousin Haruka. Though she wished otherwise, Faith was alive, Honor was also alive but a rogue. Now, his comrades, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai were here, training their youngsters to stay alive. He could help with that, Kakashi thought wryly. Amaya nudged him, that familiar spark in her eyes.  Not one to decline his lady wife, Kakashi _poofed_ to their sound proofed bedroom, the two ninja tearing into each other’s clothes before working into a blowout frenzied sexual high, taking several hours to abate.


	9. Separation

Kakashi was decidedly grumpy the morning after Inosha, Kurenai and Amaya took the genin kunoichi on a short training journey. Despite not knowing why, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto at least knew to give him a wide berth to allow him to get over his snit.

Asuma, despite also not liking being separated from Kurenai after a few days of living together for nearly a week, understood- to a point. Gai, on the other hand, just pressed more physical training on the nine male genin.

Which was why Kakashi had retreated to a private part of the property, Pakkun in tow.

“I only have seven years left with her Pakkun, and they expect me to be okay with her being _gone._ I haven’t been this miserable since Tousan died.” For all his rambling, the Dog Summoner had a point, so the pug listened, even if he didn’t want to.

Amaya was enjoying herself. She got to snap and snarl at the little idiots, Ivera, now a full grown lioness got to stretch her legs, and Inosha was critiquing her dawn sword practice. It was a short reprieve from the pressure she felt with Kakashi, rushing for every moment, every experience, from the different sort of pressure that came from loving her children, but needing them desperately to _not_ need _her_ by a certain age, because . . . Snapping herself out of her funk, Amaya reminded herself that the kunoichi simply needed to be taught, and that snapping at them wasn’t productive. Blowing out a breath, Amaya proceeded in thrashing the brats and Kurenai until they had a basic grasp of kenjutsu, while Inosha alternated between cackling and reminiscing, glad to be included instead of left to rot in the Yamanaka compound.

In the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen was sleeping covertly, while Orochimaru flipped through his paperwork, making it so his sensei only had to sign things, and he could brief the older man when he woke. Orochimaru turned his thoughts to the Jounin Exam they would have to put together for his niece. _Hayate Gekkou to test her kenjutsu, Genma, Raido and Aoba to test her melee skills, and I think Gai to test her taijutsu. I’ll make it clear she needs to demonstrate all her abilities, because she’ll blow through every opponent except Kakashi easily. And the Village needs to see how strong she is. Aisha only made it through undetected as an Uchiha or Hatake because she looks like a mix of the two, and focuses on her Suiton jutsus- as expected of a descendant of Tobirama Senju._

Orochimarus’ thoughts fell away from organizing his nieces’ jounin exam to the more troubling task of keeping Konoha shinobi in the field. He disliked the paperwork involved, was glad he’d listened to his sensei, but . . . it felt _good, right_ to be in Konoha, occasionally commanding teams, but usually training the Chunin, sparring with Jonin. He’d learned long ago that the only Genin he didn’t scare were his own team, long since promoted. Anko was his apprentice- or had been, Hitoshi Hyuuga was the commander of Hiashis’ Jyuuken Guard, since Hizashi had died years ago, and the last one, Kaoru Itsuki, had long since become entrenched in T & I. Well, he also didn’t scare his godson, Neji, or his niece Amayas’ wards, Faith and Honor (but they’d never been Genin), and apparently Sasuke Uchiha respected him.

Discarding his musings, Orochimaru flipped through another stack of pages and scowled. Stupid civilians wanted to limit shinobi residential housing _. Didn’t they realize just how involved in the protection of Konoha the reproduction of shinobi was?_  Snorting, he sorted the papers he’d sifted through thus far, his scowl returning when he noticed that Genma Shiranui had applied for leave in the next few weeks. _I need out of the office, and a visit to Shiranui would be just the thing. I believe he’s in the Village anyway._ Nodding to himself, the Snake Sage penned a neat note to his sensei, and swept out into the streets, that bittersweet emotion in his chest erupting as it always did when he saw the Sannin monument. The mural depicted him with his teammates, Jiraiya and Tsunade, with a plaque dedicating the mural to them for surviving Hanzo. Shaking off the what ifs that always plagued him, he continued on his way sedately, stopped here and there by shinobi he had saved on missions, the civilians his work in the lab had saved from a horrible influenza a few years back. Normally, Orochimaru preferred to take to the rooftops, somewhat embarrassed that so many people wanted to talk to him. But today, it delayed him from finding and talking to Shiranui, which delayed his return to that accursed office, which was boiling in the summer heat.

Hitoshi, with his own son in tow, came out of the Hyuuga compound and called

“Orochimaru-sensei! Hiro was just asking for you.” Three year old Hiro fussed to be let down, and as many of the Village children, civilian or shinobi did, called

“Oro-ji!” Running as fast as three year old legs could carry him, shrieking his delight when the Sannin picked him up and tossed him in the air, deftly catching the boy.

Hitoshi smiled warmly at his sensei, a by-product of spending his formative years with the cheery Kaoru and the slightly older Kakashi Hatake, as well as the well-meaning Anko. Kakashi had hung around Orochimarus’ team the first few months on Amayas’ orders, and had made a considerable impact on his students. Once he ensured his honorary grandson was settled comfortably on his hip, Orochimaru turned to the jonin.

“Have you seen Genma Shiranui?” He inquired pleasantly, shifting when Hiro grabbed for his hair. Hitoshi nodded

“He’s out at the bukijutsu practice ranges, or he was ten minutes ago when I used the Byakugan to find Hiro.” Thanking his student, Orochimaru gently told Hiro he had to do some work for the Hokage, but he would be back soon. Disappointed not to have Oro-ji by himself, the downtrodden youngster toddled back to his father.

Hurrying now, Orochimaru found the bukijutsu range, settling into an easier pace, walking quietly to where Shiranui was practicing his senbon throwing.

“I am afraid I need to ask you to postpone your leave.” Shiranui turned and arched a brow at the blunt speaking Elite Jonin, the Tokujo disinterested but listening. Orochimaru elaborated

“An Uchiha survived the Massacre, and we need her skills tested.” Shiranui froze, turned to him, and croaked

“Uchiha?” Arching his own brow, Orochimaru nodded and answered

“Yes, you probably knew her before she faded into obscurity, Amaterasu, Kakashis’ friend.” Disappointment swam in the other mans’ eyes. Orochimaru frowned.

“What is it?” He prodded, needing to know what had the Tokujo upset. Setting his jaw, Genma exhaled.

“When I was younger, I knew an Uchiha, only a year younger than Amaterasu. Her name was Hisana, and I hoped-” The Tokujo broke off his sentence, turning away from Orochimaru, but the older man wasn’t offended. After all, he knew quite a lot about hope and disappointment. Resting a hand on Genmas’ shoulder, Orochimaru said with uncharacteristic gentleness

“Perhaps you should sit out this assessment, I’ll have the Hokage give you some extra leave to get used to the presence of Uchiha-sama.” Genma shook his head, and muttered

“I’ll be there, if only to ask questions.” Nodding again, the Sannin turned away, back to Hokage Tower, detouring to the orphanage, paying special attention to the more acrobatic or science inclined children, answering questions from the few Academy students’ who lived here.

Once he returned to his sensei, the paperwork began again, and, amused to shake his sensei awake, Orochimaru put his nose to the grindstone, promising himself a day of wonderful training far away from Konoha in the next week. No matter how accepted he was now, he couldn’t help but remember the days of being a freak outcast.


	10. Recognition

Amaya hustled the Kunoichi back to Konoha- not that they’d travelled far from it- when a hawk circled overhead, bearing a message that her Jonin exam was near. Returning to a delicious feast courtesy of Orochimarus’ planning, they all ate their fill and exchanged stories. Kakashi and Amaya were pleased to note the Iron Steel pairs were discussing how to utilize the Style, while the Augments were bickering over who would fill the role better. Since they were supposed to provide support for either an Iron Kunoichi or Steel Shinobi, their job was hardest. Amaya shook her head and studied Kakashi, while Asuma and Kurenai skated around each other by making small talk. Inosha and Orochimaru were discussing different Summon Contracts.

That night, Kakashi and Amaya pulled Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura to their bedroom, seating them on the bed. Amaya crawled into Kakashis’ lap, staring at them from her shelter. Kakashi coughed and began

“As you know, Amaya is taking her Rank Exam tomorrow. We need you to not interfere, even if you think she needs help.” Amaya added

“Kakashi will have a hard enough time restraining himself from stopping someone deliberately aiming to harm me in a spar, if you misbehave, you multiply the things that require his concentration.” Kakashi tucked her closer to his chest.

“This is also an opportunity, since Orochmaru-sama told me that the Arena used in the Chunin Exams will be utilized, because it will be a long test.” Wide eyed, the Genin scrambled to tell the others.

Kakashi leaned back against the headboard, tweaking Amaya’s body so they were comfortable.

“I really don’t like this, Amaya.” She calmly snuggled into his chest.

“We’ve both survived war, Kakashi, it doesn’t get much scarier than that. Besides, you’ll know if you need to step in.” His grip tightened.

“I can’t lose you, Amaya, not before-” He broke off his sentence, angry that he couldn’t change what was to come. She looked up at him, the same light in her eyes as there had been ten years ago, twelve years ago. Tugging down his mask, Kakashi dipped his head to kiss her lips, grateful to have someone to love, who didn’t condemn him for killing. She might point out that was hypocritical, as she’d come from a family of killers, had killed herself, but . . . all that meant to him was that she understood, that he could lean on her and she wouldn’t break.

The next morning, after breakfast, Kakashi sequestered himself and his wife to help her dress. Her neatly cut leathers, molding to her ribcage and legs, were a warm, polished brown. Knowing he had prepared, Amaya turned her back so he could fasten the corset strings of the leather top, cut to reveal her shoulders, the corset stays would settle the embedded plating. Stepping into her favourite pair of leather, heel strapped zori, reminiscent of the Uchiha led by Madara, Amaya allowed her husband to pull on the leather gauntlets that came to just below her elbow, also with metal plates embedded, though these had reinforcing seals. He handed her the Uchiha browband that took the place of a hitai ate- until she received one. The browband not only proclaimed her allegiance, it secured most of her wild dark hair out of her face. Like her nukenin relative Itachi, her face was framed by dark strands, though hers were longer.

“Dawnstar?” Kakashi asked softly, standing by the closet, ready to retrieve her kimono and obi. Amaya hummed and replied, equally soft

“Yes, actually, but . . .” Kakashi looked at her quizzically

“Will you swear vows with me again?” The nearly inaudible question stunned Kakashi, who looked at her with pale grey eyes, and murmured

“Of course, beloved.” Taking care with the delicate pale silver furisode, he wrapped it around her, tying a forest green obi at her waist. Blinking, Amaya Sealed the outfit away in one of her armguards, caught off guard when Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and squeezed gently. Amaya squeezed back, harder than he did. Inosha chose that moment to call through the door

“We’re leaving in ten minutes, be sure you’re ready.”

Sighing, Amaya quickly dressed in the sturdier Dawnstar kimono, a pretty golden pink furisode, tucking her shukusen into her obi, mentally running through the locations of her swords. Inuzashi, her katana, was actually Sealed into the scar tissue on her back, Nekowari, her tanto and Konohadachi, her leaf bladed kodachi, were in opposite armguards. Nodding to herself, Amaya strode out the door, confident Kakashi was behind her, if taking a minute to admire her.

Sakura threw her arms around Amaya and said firmly

“I would wish you luck, but you don’t need it.” Neji, and Sasuke nodded in agreement, while Naruto exclaimed

“You’re gonna pass, dattebayo!” Ino, Tenten and Hinata crowded close, like puppies seeking milk. Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji, as well as Asuma and Kurenai voiced encouragement, while Gai and Lee chorused

“May your spars be Youthful!” Rolling her eyes, Inosha ordered

“You do wonderful, my girl, or else.” Waggling her cane at the younger woman.

Chuckling, Amaya and Kakashi linked hands and led the charge to the Village. Hiruzen met them outside the Hokage Tower, and then Orochimaru waved them to a sidestreet, down which they eventually found the arena.

The air crackled with excitement and confusion. Those who knew a potential ninja was being tested were looking forward to seeing a skills exhibition of sorts, while those who didn’t know what was going on were confused.

Kakashi settled into position on the sidelines, his team alongside him, and the other three behind teams were ranged behind them. Hayate Gekkou walked out to the Arena floor, katana in hand. Hiruzen smirked when a female voiced cried

“Bloodstar Dance!” As four versions of Amaya sprang at Hayate, then stepping a pace away, waiting for Hayate to make his move. Gekkou didn’t disappoint. Quickly working through the four clones, Hayate whirled around in time to fend off the silent attacker leaping for his back, but he didn’t see the lion until she pounced as the Kenjutsu masters traded blows. Ivera tackled Hayates’ legs, triggering a coughing fit. Even as he lay sprawled out, woman and Summon circled silently, both with eyes narrowed. Hayate finally got up, side eying Amaya as he forced Ivera to depart, whirling around again, launching into the Dance of the Crescent Moon. Amaya grinned, lunging forward after throwing a round of shuriken, breaking the jutsu, leaping up to bring her katana down on the jonins’ wrist, marking his wrist and using the flat of her katana to land a blow on his neck, knocking over the jonin, and winning the bout. Sealing her katana away with a flash of chakra, Amaya extended her hand to Hayate, offering

“You do quite well for a sickly sword master, would you mind regular spars?” Hayate clasped her hand and nodded eagerly, coughing again and replying

“Definitely, Uchiha-san.”

Face lit up with a snarling kind of grin, Amaya waved at the Hokage. Hiruzen nodded once and made a signal. Hayate scrambled out of the arena, as Genma, Raidou, and Aoba came out while she spun warily. Eying the men, Amaya unsealed her tanto, Nekowari, into her right hand, while she unsealed her kodachi into her left hand. Sealing her kimono into her armguard, the kunoichi stood in her polished leathers, half crouched in an easy stance, and she was ready.

Genma opened fire with his senbon, Raidou held his black sword, and Aoba opened with a Fire Dragon Bullet, all surrounding the kunoichi from three directions, Amaya cursed and jumped for the side of the arena, running quickly away, barely outrunning another Flame Bullet, taking several senbon to her shoulder, landing as far from them as possible. Aoba was preparing his Thousand Scattering Crows Technique as Raidou charged her with his Kokuto. Genma stepped up his senbon throwing, so Amaya stopped and blinked her eyes, activating her Mangekyou Sharingan and freezing everyone in the Arena as Raidou and Aoba stopped still, and dropped like flies. Switching her swords for her katana, she flashed forward into a shunshin, stilling in front of Genma to slash the front of his vest. Genma reeled back even as Gai charged in with a roar, Amaya snarled at him as she ducked his attack, slamming a fist into his chest as her Sharingan flashed.

Gai also dropped, the four bodies blown away when Kakashi jumped down, using a quick Futon jutsu before lifting his hitai ate and locking gazes with her. Panting slightly, the kunoichi snarled again, leaping at Kakashi, who flashed behind her to pin her to the ground by the shoulders. Thumping her hands flat against the ground, Amaya was grinding her teeth as Hiruzen stood up.

The Hokage gestured for quiet, so the rumbling died out quickly. Kakashi assisted Amaya to her feet by standing where he’d straddled her to pin her, cupping her shoulders to wrap his arms around her from behind, his heart thrumming the message in his mind:

 _“Five years left, five years to love her, five years . . .”_ Amaya shocked the rest of the ninja present by leaning back into the pervert Copy nin, blinking her Sharingan off, flickering her chakra to unseal her wedding kimono and to clean her battered face. Kakashi leaned down to whisper to her, winning an impossibly bright laugh from his beloved in the process. Together, they turned to Hiruzen as he proceeded to the Arena floor, accompanied by Orochimaru. Kakashi eye smiled as Amaya beamed, Hiruzen returning a grin of his own. In his arms, Orochimaru carried a jonin vest and hitai ate. Sasuke approached from behind Amaya and Kakashi, voicing respectfully

“Orochimaru-sama, may I retie your hitai ate for you?” Orochimaru nodded, leaning forward when Hiruzen tossed the deep purple hitai ate to the Genin, who easily reached up, tying it quickly. Stepping away, Sasuke gestured to Sakura, Neji and Naruto, who leapt forward, waiting to be summoned the rest of the way.

Hiruzen took the vest from Orochimaru, extending it to Amaya and announced

“Congratulations, Uchiha-sama, you’re an elite jonin.” Nodding, Amaya perched the vest on her shoulders, pausing when Kakashi smoothed the fabric on her shoulders. The elder Elite Jonin deftly grabbed the hitai ate from Orochimaru, extending his own to Amaya after tearing it off his forehead. Hiruzen nodded when he realized what they were doing.

Kakashi raised his voice to declare

“I, Kakashi, Steel Father and the Head of Clan Hatake, do take you, Amaterasu Uchiha, as my own wife. My life, my loyalty, my clan, my abilities, my love, they are yours, and I take into my keeping the same that is yours.” He extended his hand, which Amaya took, raising her whiskey eyes to his grey lakes, intoning clearly

“I, Amaterasu, Iron Mother and the Head of Clan Uchiha, do take you, Kakashi Hatake as my own husband. My life, my loyalty, my clan, my abilities, my love, they are yours, and I take into my keeping the same that is yours.” Bowing their heads, they withdrew their hands into a Seal of Reconciliation, before withdrawing completely, handing over each other’s hitai ates, before turning to face Sasuke, Sakura, Neji and Naruto, who all obediently dropped to one knee. Naruto spoke first, meeting Kakashis’ eye squarely. Carefully, Naruto pronounced

“I, Naruto Uzumaki, Augment Acolyte of the Iron Steel Style do swear my allegiance to the Hatake Clan, of which Kakashi Hatake-sama is the Head.” Sakura spoke next, raising her head to also gaze at her sensei.

“I, Sakura Haruno, Iron Aspirant partner of Sasuke Uchiha, do swear my allegiance to the Hatake Clan, of which Kakashi Hatake-sama is the Head.” Kakashi responded first

“I accept your allegiance to my Clan, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno of the Hatake.” Amaya lifted her chin to speak, her iron will apparent in every word.

“By virtue of Clan Uchihas’ blood alliance to Clan Hatake, I too, accept your allegiance.”

You could hear a pin drop in the ensuing silence, but this circus wasn’t done yet. Sasuke, as the Heir of the Uchiha Clan, cleared his throat and declared

“I, Sasuke Uchiha, Steel Acolyte, do swear allegiance to the Head of my Clan and the Head of our Ally Clan, but too, I swear allegiance to my sensei and his wife.” Neji needed no prompting

“I, Neji Hyuuga, son of Hizashi Hyuuga and Akita Uchiha Hyuuga, do swear my allegiance to my Aunt and Uncle, though my loyalty belongs to both my parents’ Clans.”

Amaya smiled at them, responding gently

“As Head of the Uchiha Clan, as Nejis’ Aunt, I accept your allegiance.” Kakashi added

“Sasuke, as your Sensei, and Neji, as your Uncle, I accept your allegiance.” Amaya turned to survey her grandfather.

“Hokage-sama, as Head of the Uchiha Clan, one of the Founding Clans of Konohagakure no Sato, I freely offer the allegiance of my Clan and our ally, the Hatake Clan, to you, the Kami no Shinobi.” As one, the Genin rose to bow to their Hokage, in unison with Kakashis’ slow nod.

Hiruzen cleared his throat and laced his fingers in front of him.

“I thank you, Shinobi and Kunoichi of Konohagakure, for renewing your vows of allegiance, not only to me, but also to Konoha.” Amaya flashed a smile at her grandfather before barking

“Oi, Iron Kunoichi, Steel Shinobi, stay out of the house for a few hours!” Sealing her kimono, vest and hitai ate into her armguards, Amaya raced off, Kakashi at her heels.

The kids groaned as one. Resignedly, Hiruzen collected his granddaughters’ and grandson-in-laws’ charges for practice. Genma, Raidou, Aoba and Gai rose with groans, while Hayate was being fussed over by the onsite medic and a panicky Yugao.

**ASPIRANT**

After learning of their dismal defeat and Kakashis’ impromptu wedding, Genma set his jaw and tracked Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to the Hokages’ training field. He needed answers with Hisanas’ memory reawakened. Entering after flaring his chakra, Genma waited for the Hokage to notice him. Hiruzen asked perplexedly

“Shiranui-kun?” Genma bowed and then hesitated, before replying

“Ohayo, Hokage-sama, I was wondering if I could talk with Uchiha-san for a moment.” Sasuke eyed the Tokujo before he said abruptly

“Ask in front of them, Hokage-sama is Amaya-samas’ grandfather, Naruto and Sakura are sworn to Hatake-sama.” Forcing a breath out, Genma explained quickly

“Before the Massacre, I was involved with Hisana Uchiha, after . . . I never got proof of her death.” Noticing the way Sasuke tensed, Genma continued

“Who exactly _is_ Uchiha-sama? She doesn’t look like Hisa-chan, but if she survived-” Genma didn’t finish, the pain in his eyes begging Sasuke for hope. Sasuke hated to shatter it, but . . .

“Amaya-sama was twenty at the time of the Massacre. She’d married and been Cast Out five years before, after she married Hatake-sama the first time, about a month after she had their daughter Akashina. Hisana-san died quickly, as they all did.” Genma controlled it well, but both Sasuke and Hiruzen saw his internal shattering. Sasuke continued

“I wasn’t old enough at the time, but I think I can get access to the other houses and the important documents now that I am a Genin. Do you know of any others mourning my people?” The question caught Genma off guard, his brows furrowing, and he said slowly

“I know Daisuke Uchiha taught Kurenais’ team, other than that, I don’t know.” Sakura chimed in

“Didn’t Faith flee after she recovered from Shisuis’ suicide? I don’t think she took anything with her.” Sasuke shrugged.

“Come on Shiranui-san, let’s find your Hisa-chans’ things.”

Together, they scampered off, the Genin and the Tokujo. When Sasuke made an offhand comment on shuriken, Genma replied in kind about senbon. Although they didn’t really touch a subject beyond Bukijutsu, Sasuke found he respected the Tokujo for getting to that position largely thanks to his skill in that area. Genma was grateful the kid let him have his privacy at Hisanas’ by sifting papers at the kotatsu while Genma looked through the achingly familiar rooms. He and Hisana had spent time here, quite a lot of it, and seeing it again . . . he expected her to slink around the corner and push him to sit with her, or to be made to brush her hair.

Although he’d never objected to time spent with the pretty Uchiha, brushing her hair had been his favourite. Something about it had soothed her from her normally restless pacing, and to be the one capable, the one allowed, to make it so had felt wonderful.

Genma nearly cried when he found a present with his name on it. It was a package of senbon, and a photograph of the two of them laughing together. _Oh, Hisana-koi . . ._ The leaves of the tree outside the window were gently ruffled, as if she was telling him to let go.

Sasuke walked in, holding up a sheaf of papers.

“She left everything to you, except the house. Take whatever you like, I’ll have the appliances replaced and if you want to live here, I won’t stop you, but I need to hire my team to take care of the District, I can open a lot of avenues, I think.” Aware the young Uchiha was rambling for some reason, Genma considered that. Taking up residence in his dead lovers’ house, perhaps . . .   _Maybe Raidou or Aoba will stay for a few months . . ._ Jerking out of his musings, Genma replied

“I think I’d like to see about that.” Sasuke nodded and commented

“I have to report to Amaya-sama, but I think I can more than spare time for lunch. You coming?” The young scion shot a glance at the Tokujo, who looked a little lost. Shaking his head, Genma sighed and answered with an affirmative.

**ASPIRANT**

Raidou woke on the Arena floor, and stumbled to the Med nin section of the Arena. Despite being a veterinarian, Hana Inuzuka had volunteered to cover as one of the medics because she knew Raidou was assisting with the assessment. She was alarmed at the weary look in his eyes, as if the weight of the world sat on his shoulders.

“Raidou?” The palpable concern in her voice had him looking up at her, the electricity sizzling between them when she put her hand on his shoulder had him flinching awake, as if he’d nearly fallen asleep.

Glancing around, Hana made sure no one was looking before she dropped to her knees and cupped his face in her hands.

“Talk, quickly, Raidou.” His eyes met her gaze squarely, not giving an inch no matter how dominant she was. Hana stared back, and whispered

“Please . . .” He nodded and spoke concisely

“She used the Sharingan to put us under a Genjutsu, where we saw the whole stadium, dead, spectators, Hokage-sama, Orochimaru-sama. The shock alone put me under, because it felt so real.” Hana sucked in a breath in disbelief.

“What about Hatake?” Raidou blinked.

“He and their brats weren’t in the Genjutsu at all.” Hana rummaged in her pack for food pills and a pain killer. Handing him the pills and a glass of water, she brushed her knuckles along his cheek and picked up the forms she needed to fill out, leaving a dazed Raidou to remember how he had come to be so special to the Inuzuka.

_Two years ago_

_Raidou stood before his Hokage, ready for action. Hiruzen looked over his pipe in interest at the man in front of him, who had signed onto the Guard with a request to take missions to stay sharp as the Village needed. Tsume would skin him if he sent anyone but the best man to protect her best tracker (who was also her sixteen year old daughter) while on the hunt for a human trafficking ring._

_“Raidou, I need you to take a position on a two person mission with an Inuzuka. You will be both bodyguard and superior. Can you do it?” The tokubetsu jonin regarded him with carefully bland eyes, and replied_

_“I am at your service, but it will be difficult if they’re older than me.” The dry, truthful statement was what he expected of the other man, matter of fact and little else. Which was good, because he wouldn’t get fresh with the little heiress, but he wouldn’t back down either, not when his sensei had been an Inuzuka._

_Nodding, the Hokage ordered the ANBU_

_“Collect Hana Inuzuka and the Haimaru, tell her to meet Raidou at the gate for her next mission in an hour.” Raidou accepted the scroll, saluted his Hokage and moved with all speed to gather his things to meet her at the gate._

_When Hana arrived, she didn’t get a word out before he informed her dryly_

_“I’m to act as both your commander and bodyguard. Get used to the Alpha male act.” Before sixteen year old Hana could protest, the Haimaru Sankyodai started barking at Raidou. The scarred man growled in his throat, snarling in a canine fashion when one of the Haimaru wouldn’t settle. Hana watched in awe as he introduced himself to her ninken, nodding when he said curtly_

_“Raidou Namiashi, Tokujo in the Hokages’ Guard. I’ve already studied the mission scroll, you can see it when we bed down for the night.” Striding away, Raidou was unaware of how well he’d done the role of dominant male, leaving a stunned Inuzuka Chunin in his wake._

_That night was a cold one, so when Hana looked at Raidou, who was ready to keep watch, she offered as boldly as possible_

_“The Haimaru will guard the camp while we sleep . . . Raidou-san.” Raidou raised a brow and replied affably if still a tad curt_

_“Call me Raidou. That’s fine by me, do you need-” He let his enquiry hang in the air. An embarrassed Hana nodded, and meekly crawled in beside Raidou as the Haimaru took their cue and spread out in a three point guard formation. Raidou wrapped himself around Hana, providing warmth for the night as an Alpha would. Hana deliberately turned herself so she could bury her nose in his throat, pleased to be tangled in someone strong, if older than was conventional for her age. Raidou was a little shocked, but tired enough to not object._

_For the entire three months outside Konoha, every night, Hana would either curl up in Raidous’ lap or slip into his arms. Her guilty pleasure was having him skin to skin, his muscled body warm around her. But no matter what she tried, she couldn’t get him into bed. One night, she asked him as they lay together_

_“Why won’t you take what I offer?” He regarded her, her sad eyes as she lay atop him inside their combined bedrolls. His caress of her head and careful answer stunned Hana, and took the sting (or most of it) out of the subtle, continual rejections._

_“At this moment, I am your Taichou and Alpha, add to that civilian convention, and I would be committing grievous offences against you, Hana. I am twenty nine, scarred and usually somewhat surly. Why_ do _you keep offering?” She burst out_

 _“Because you are an Alpha! I’m the Heir to my Clan, and how can any male near my age compare to your strength_ alone _? The scars are_ sexy as all hell anyway _, Raidou. It means you put your life on the line for something important! I think I-” A finger on her lips stopped her from finishing her sentence._

 _“Not yet, Hana. Our people have grown used to the civilian age of majority, so let your family keep you a little longer._ If _you feel this way then, then you may approach me on this subject again, until you reach the age of civilian majority, we will leave this alone.” His firm tone brooked no argument, and Hana snuggled down to his chest again, feeling a dull ache in her own chest._

Present

Hana covertly watched Raidou, her heart contracting painfully. He had had a point, back when she’d first met him, but she knew he’d nearly died at least once, in the time since, and that he hadn’t sought her out hurt. No matter how sensible it was, she wanted more from him. She had eventually cornered him one night while her mother was on a mission, Kiba distracted by some of their cousins, and begged for touch, for anything he’d give, and wanted to hate him for reducing her to it. He’d looked at her, something about him had radiated barely leashed tension, and she’d known then that that was the wrong night to beg an alpha male. He’d been forced to kill a brainwashed child that day, and a harshly sexual make out session when he was drunk meant he didn’t remember, at least, she didn’t think so . . .

 . . . Except he had smelled of booze due to having a sake bottle emptied over him, had needed something, anything to distract him. Sweet, innocent Hana begging him to hold her had held even more appeal than usual. It would have sickened a civilian, but he knew Hana had forfeited her childhood, and that sharing her body was her right, his privilege if she allowed it. A civilian girl couldn’t break his hold, but Hana could. Maybe he was rationalizing away an irrational decision, which was why he’d ended up with a massive case of blue balls and a disappointed kunoichi.

Raidou didn’t know how to fix this, but he wanted to. Wanted to hold Hana again, especially after being told Hatake had married (again, apparently) at twenty six, wanted to finally stroke and finger and fuck Hana into ecstasy. Dejected, he sat while Hana observed him, barely noticing how the Haimaru sat at his feet, expectantly. Finally, the leader of the Haimaru brothers, Shoshu, prodded Raidous’ hand with a whine. Raidou looked at him and chuckled, ruffling the ninkens’ fur, which meant his brothers crowded close, wanting more pets from their Inuzukas’ chosen mate. Hana looked up from the forms when Raidou laughed out loud as her ninken jostled him.

Smiling, Hana teased

“I think my ninken like you, Raidou-san.” Raidou glanced at her with undeniable heat in his eyes. Hana gasped internally as he looked at her in blatant invitation. The colour rushed out of her face.

“You remember.” He nodded when she made the statement.

“That’s why I walked away when I did.” The casual rejoinder relieved Hana, who finished her report and said slyly

“Well, you _did_ say we could discuss it right about this time.” Raidou nodded and rose to murmur in her ear

“I’ll let you and the Haimaru submit your report while I prepare a picnic.” Slinking off with a salute, Raidou was gone in moments, an event that had the Haimaru whining.

**ASPIRANT**

On his way to prepare his picnic supplies, Raidou ran into Gai, who was moaning

“My Eternal Rival got married without me! That is very not Youthful! Do not you agree, Raidou-san?” Raidou nodded and quickly went on his way, nodding to Aoba and fleeing to his apartment, making a stop at the store and continuing to a secluded spot he knew Hana could track him too.

**ASPIRANT**

Hana quickly submitted her report, but had an unanticipated delay in the form of Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba launched himself at Hana for hug, freezing when he smelled Raidous’ rapidly fading scent, of clean male musk, sweat, sandalwood and arousal, yelping when the Haimaru smugly informed Akamaru that _their_ Inuzuka was in a mating dance with an Alpha _they_ liked. Hanas’ otouto spluttered for a moment before he exhaled, and said with surprising maturity

“Well, at least he’s strong enough for the Haimaru, but Hana-” Kiba turned concerned eyes on his sister

“I’ve seen a dog-nin mated to a lion-nin while at Hatake House, they’re mates, partners, does this guy treat you well?” Hana was touched that her brother was more concerned about how Raidou treated her than anything else.

“He’s always treated me as someone precious, no matter how capable I am, but he’s also made a point of knowing my limits so he can cover them, and in return, showed me his so I could do the same.” Kiba was pleased with this answer, and hugged Hana again, backing off to scoop up Akamaru, cradling the puppy against his chest, smiling at Hana before he ran, but Hana didn’t have time to even sigh in relief.

Her mother asked incredulously from behind her

“Raidou Namiashi?” Hana turned around to look at her mother. Tsume Inuzuka had her arms crossed, looking expectantly at her daughter, who ran a hand over her face and admitted

“It started on that mission we had when I was sixteen. He said to me before we left Konoha that I was to get used to the alpha male act as he introduced himself to the Haimaru, he growled at them and snarled at Shoshu! It was so strange, and because the nights were cold, I set the Haimaru on guard duty, and he offered to share body heat so I wouldn’t freeze. He never touched me inappropriately,” Hana rushed to reassure who mother, whose thunderous look went skeptical. Hana continued

“I offered, plenty of times, intoxicated by his strength, but he always said no.” The chunin couldn’t stop the hurt that overtook her face again.

“He explained that he was Taichou and Alpha on the mission, and that ninja have become accustomed to the civilian age of majority.” Tsume was stunned, especially when Hana pouted slightly and finished

“Then he said to let you keep me a little longer, and we would revisit the topic when I was eighteen if I still felt that way.” Inuzuka-sama grinned then, and ordered

“Get on your way then, Hana-chan, see if he’s your mate.” Hana didn’t need to be told twice. She whistled for the Haimaru and darted away.


	11. Undulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chunin exams, meet the Sand sibs, and Konohamaru!

After months of D-ranks, Team Seven was impatient for some action. After Amayas’ ascension to Elite Jonin, most of the Iron Steel training, except that of Team Seven was pushed to a more clandestine format to suit the various schedules involved. Besides, after Sasuke reported the Districts’ disrepair to Amaya, she had agreed that hiring Team Seven for an extended D-rank was a good idea.

So they had spent several months sorting through and renovating the District, and it was finally flourishing, many shinobi taking advantage of the shinobi residential style neighbourhoods with relatively inexpensive leases and an understanding landlady. That the Uchiha coffers grew exponentially was no doubt a point of contention between the other clans, some even losing unaffiliated shinobi and kunoichi tenants, but Amaya always pointed out that the Uchiha Clan was Blood Allied to the Hatake Clan, and they and their allegiants were six full time shinobi who needed gear, food, and housing, as well as to be able to maintain their training grounds, which were available to all Uchiha District residents.

**ASPIRANT**

Aisha Hatake Yamato returned from Kusa late one evening after the Uchiha District Renovations were complete. Her Anbu bound husband Tenzou greeted her out of uniform entirely. The young woman, who was the eldest daughter of Amaterasu and Kakashi by virtue of being an illegal science experiment of a former assistant of Lord Orochimaru. She’d been created from stolen DNA when Amaya was five and Kakashi six. Katon and Aishiteru had firmly claimed their granddaughter upon her discovery at five, her own parents had been uncertain but just as firm that she was theirs.

Tenzou had met her father three years later. Being twelve and eight respectively, Tenzou and Aisha had not always gotten along, but the shared experience of being experiments- Tenzous’ captor had transplanted the Shodaimes’ cells and given him Mokuton, but remained unknown- had bonded them close. Amaya and Kakashi had raised Aisha as best they could, especially after Amayas’ parents died, but it was to Tenzou that she had the strongest bond.

Which was why the weary kunoichi, despite her exhaustion being soul deep- as her mothers’ had been a lifetime ago- threw her arms around her husband of two years, silently weeping her relief that he was waiting for her. Tenzou clutched her close, euphoria racing through his veins as she murmured to him “I’m finally home Tenzou, home to you.” Heart thumping, Tenzou pulled her close for a kiss, grateful he hadn’t worn his happuri face guard, as she thrust herself into their kiss whole heartedly, grasping his head and using her tongue to open his mouth, exulted in every sensation.

Coming back down to Earth and easing back down from her tip toes, Aisha looked at his beloved face, so dear to her, and fresh tears sparkled in her silver brown eyes. Gently, Tenzou (having learned from his father in law) scooped her up, into his arms, nudging Aisha to rest her head on his shoulder. Walking, he updated her on life in Konoha. “Sasuke and your first cousin Neji have sworn allegiance to your mother as the Head of Clan Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno have sworn to your father. I think you mother will be retrieving your brother from Suna soon, she made Elite Jonin while you were gone.” Aisha made sleepy noises until he gripped her a little tighter and pushed chakra into his strides. Kakashi and Amaya could wait, Tenzou decided, he wanted Aisha to himself tonight. He headed in the direction of their walled off townhouse.

**ASPIRANT**

Naruto stood in front of the Missions Desk, wishing he could tap his foot or something. Sasuke stood to his right, Sakura to his left, and Kakashi-sensei was slouched behind him. Amaya was in a meeting with the Hokage, which was why they had yet to be assigned a mission. Stone faced Sasuke was staring at Iruka-sensei, seated behind the desk, also awaiting the Hokage. Iruka alternated between studying Sasuke and Sakura, and gaping at Naruto. Being the Augment, and most familiar with his teammates’ combat styles, Naruto was fukutaichou under Kakashi, as listed in their file.

However, Iruka was staring at a very different Team Seven even since the Exhibiton. Sasuke and Naruto both still wore nin pants and t-shirts, grey hitai ates on their foreheads, but aside from black nin pants, and their hitai ates, they were different. Sasuke wore a long sleeved Uchiha robe, which fell to his ankles, meeting the same of braced Anbu-style boots. His Kodachi was sheathed across his back, his belt with his bandage pouch and kunai holster sat comfortably on his waist.

Sakura wore a mint green light weight furisode, shukusen in her hand. The edges of her gauntlets peeked out of leaf patterned wrists, her hitai ate was slung around her neck like Amaya and Hinata. Her long hair was restrained by a thin golden wire, except her fringe. Her smile held a feral edge to it.

Naruto was standing stalk still, dressed in the same nin boots as Sasuke, black nin pants and a green grey muscle shirt. His belt had actual seals on it, and his own bandage pouch, while his kunai holster was still secured to his thigh. Above his left knee rode a henohenomenji, and seeing that, Iruka looked at Sakura again. Sure enough, a silver henohenomenji, barely visible against her shade of green, was sewn over her heart.

Kakashi shifted, raising his left hand, making a silver ring catch Irukas’ eye, a tinkling near the jonins’ knee had the chunin glimpsing the thin grey chord that acted as Kakashis’ belt. It was braided, and from each end hung a charm. One was a stylized golden sun, the other an upside down uchiwa.

Iruka felt a wave of emotion come over him. Naruto and his other students had become strong, but Kakashi had a wife who adored him, who he wore his love for openly now. He was glad for his former students, but just a tad jealous of the jonin.

The Hokage entered then, Amaya behind him, boldly walking to Kakashi to murmur to him before turning to leave (“I’m leaving for Suna now. I love you.”). He caught her wrist, stunning Iruka when he enveloped her in a quick hug, muttering lazily “Be safe, my precious Amaya-chan.” Shooting him a dirty look, Amaya turned on her heel and sped away.

Hiruzen teased “You treat my granddaughter so well, Hatake-san.” Kakashi eye smiled benevolently as Naruto snickered, while Sasuke smirked at the still stunned Iruka. Sakura cleared her throat and said delicately “Hokage-sama, I do not wish to take more of your time then necessary. Could we get on with it, please?” Sarutobi nodded and reviewed their file.

“Hmm, we’re out of D-ranks at the moment. A C-rank?” He offered. Iruka was wide eyed, but Kakashi replied “Maa, up to the puppies.” Sakura nodded, Sasuke grunted and Naruto grinned confidently and declared “Dattebayo, we won’t let you down, Hokage-ji!” With a guffaw, Hiruzen had the client sent in.

Tazuna the bridge builder looked at them incredulously. A boy in a dress? A girl in a furisode? The only capable looking one of the lot was the tiny blond. Sakura frowned as the drunks’ thoughts were telegraphed on his features. Sasuke dismissed Tazuna by saying shortly “We’ll be at the gate within the hour.” Grabbing her arm and charging away. Shrugging, Naruto and Kakashi leapt after them.

Hiruzen turned steely eyes on Tazuna. “You are having my grandson-in-laws’ team escort you, Tazuna, you should be grateful such an excellent team was free.” Tazuna gulped, and fled the Missions room.  Chuckling, Hiruzen returned to his paperwork, unaware of just how excellent his grandson-in-laws’ team would have to be.

**ASPIRANT**

Kakashi and Team Seven travelled at a sedate pace, as set by Tazuna. Passing an unusual puddle, Kakashi arched his brow at Sasuke, who nodded imperceptibly, hand resting on the hilt of kodachi.

As Kakashi got caught in the trap, Naruto, who had seen the exchange between Sasuke and Kakashi, leapt for the first of the nukenin, Sasuke sweeping in from the other direction to pin the second, Sakura stood in a defensive stance in front of Tazuna, her own kodachi in hand. Kakashi stepped out of the treeline, and asked calmly “Well?” Naruto kept his nukenin pinned, shoving his face into the dirt, snarling “What were you doing?” Sasuke, who had his nukenin face up, simply kept his kodachi pointed at his throat. He said softly “Hatake is my sensei and husband of the Head of my Clan. I think my anger may get the best of me. It would be a shame if my hand slipped.” Sakura produced a kunai from a hidden holster, ensuring the ring was extra loud. “If your hand doesn’t slip, perhaps mine will.” The young kunoichi took her turn snarling.

Kakashi rolled his eye and said “These two are Chunin level nin, the Demon brothers of the Mist, or they were.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Sakura hissed “Nin for hire.” Naruto slammed his elbow into the back of the Brother he was still pinning, knocking him out cold, the jinchuriki raged “Traitor bastards!” Sasuke stood, slamming his foot into the skull of the Brother he had pinned.

Sakura whirled on Tazuna, eyes barely slits and she growled “Talk, now, before I cart you back to Konoha myself, and throw you on the tender mercies of the Torture and Interrogation squad!” Naruto whistled at the bloodthirsty threat. Amaya had not only beat the fangirlishness out of Sakura, she’d beaten menace into the girl.

Tazuna scrambled to explain, about Gato and his men. Sakura raised neat eyebrows, Sasuke ‘hnned’, Naruto frowned, and Kakashi listened with half an ear as he perused his copy of Icha Icha Violence. Luckily, it was another extra special copy, so he wasn’t that mad.

_September 15, Four Years Ago . . ._

  _Kakashi returned home from a mission, exhausted but satisfied with the result. It was midafternoon, and Aisha was outside, playing with seven year old Akashina and two year old Katsuro. Aisha noticed her father first, standing and lifting Katsuro to her hip, Akashi rising with her sister whipped around when she heard a twig break. Eyes inherited from her mother lit up, and she raced forward, calling “Tousan! You’re home!” Kakashi swung her around as she collided with his chest, greeting his other children when Aisha drew close. Hugging his children close, Kakashi remembered what an unknowing Chunin had asked a few weeks ago (“Will you ever settle down, Kakashi-san?” Having recently returned to full time jonin duty, Kakashi had shrugged the question off, but . . .)_

_Kakashi decided that he hadn’t settled down. He’d mated an amazing female, and they’d had a pup and a cub, taken in two more. That, was really all he needed, all he wanted. That he had another time to remember, a time of love and laughter, was extraordinary, something he certainly hadn’t expected a few years ago._

_Once the kids gave him his gifts and were put to bed, Amaya plunked herself in his lap and extended a small package to the white haired male. Curiously, he opened it to reveal a copy of Come Come Paradise, but the colour was . . . wrong. Curiosity welled up, deeper and more than before. Opening it, Kakashi was delighted to find a reimagined version of his favorite book. Amaya had somehow replaced every drawing with pictures of them in the same positions as the former illustrations, the tingle of magic entrancing him to skim the pages, only to find notes on some, a magical extension containing photos of the children, words in Amayas’ inordinately delicate hand telling the shorter stories depicted in the photographs._

_Looking up, he met his wife’s whiskey gaze, in awe of her, how she’d known he missed her and the children, he asked “Why?” Amaya, for all that she was a silk over iron kind of woman, was purely gentle with him and the little ones, she smiled at him and spoke softly “Hogwarts taught me much I cannot use honorably here, but I could create this. The illusions tied to it make everyone believe it is ordinary, and the only ones who can sense any different are those of the Sharingan.”_

_Setting aside the small volume, he laid her out on her back, stripping her of her clothes quickly, coming down hard, and his muscles locking her in the only cage she’d walk in to without question. Stretching her back as he pulled down his mask, Amaya gasped when he slipped his tongue in as Kakashis’ fingers were inserted into her cunt, the sensation driving her crazy. Aware too much noise would awaken the children, they kept each other’s mouths locked together, but Amaya bucked when Kakashis’ hand scrabbled over the sensitive skin of her back where it wasn’t scarred over from the lifesaving seals, the flickers of pleasurable stimulation were erratic, because so much had been turned to smooth scars. Amaya sank into the pleasure of her husbands’ body._

_When he rose long enough to whisk them to bed, storing his gifts before cleaving his slumbering wife to his heart, staring at her bluntly feminine features. Only nine years before . . . Kakashi refused to think of losing the woman who was his heart to death. Amaya had stood by him for over two decades, had tagged after him as a child, trained with him as a teenager, and had been his lover for eight years now, longer. His heart . . . and his hope and his light, her Dawnstar title partly from her habit of training at dawn, partly from him coining the name. Though the stories of how the Constellation had become differed, they had lived- Ayano Bloodstar, Biwako Healstar, Aishiteru Flamestar, Akita Opalstar, Faith Lightstar, and the most recent, Honor Hopestar, wife of Itachi Uchiha._

Snapping out of his reverie, Kakashi drawled “Puppies?” Sasuke shot him a startled look, unused to the affection in his tone. Naruto, too, wasn’t sure what to do with such affection. Sakura stood firm and replied “Let’s do it. He may have lied to Amaya-samas’ oji-san, but . . . we do this, Wave is indebted to Konoha, their resources accessible to us, their land a resting place for our people out in the world.”

Sasuke drew out his kodachi, stroking the blade, he murmured “Sakuya . . .” Naruto stretched his arms, humming agreement. Sighing internally, Kakashi stowed his book before moving fluidly. He lunged further down the path, running down toward their destination, returning to his students and their client got very far.

It did not bode well for them that there were no complications until they reached a pond. Sakura gracefully sat and laid out lunch, while the boys scouted around before seating themselves on the blanket Sakura unsealed from a scroll she pulled from a pocket.

Just as they were cleaning up from lunch, a roar sounded behind them. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura swung around as one, sweeping out identical kodachis to meet a zanbato wielding ninja with bandages covering the lower half of his face. Naruto and Sakura both clashed with the man, while Sasuke silently freefell, nearly severing the older males’ head, before a senbon hit the mans’ neck. Sasuke landed with a curse.

Though they disliked it, not one of the Konoha nin argued with the Kiri oi-nin who had come for Zabuza. Kakashi raised his eyebrow at his cute little genin (they might not be pretty like his daughters, or smart like his son, but they were cute) and chivvied them onward to Wave.

**ASPIRANT**

Zabuza awoke with a snarl. “How the hell-” Haku stared at him and said slowly “Zabuza-sama-” Zabuza roared “They nearly got me, Haku! Fuck, who the hell trained those brats?”

Haku considered this, having studied the battle before interceding, “A woman.” He finally said. Zabuza grunted, but Haku continued “The economy of motion, the planning . . . the only Swordsman who did that-” Momochi snorted and muttered “Terumi.” With an easy nod, Haku slipped away, intent on finding the things necessary to his masters’ recovery.

Zabuza brooded over the sword wielding genin, who had nearly decapitated him. Haku was right. Only a woman or very cunning man would drill them to be sneaky and work as a team, but their sensei- or rather, the jonin with them- had been a gray haired male, probably the legendary Copy nin, if the tilted hitai ate he’d seen was any indication.

What puzzled him was that no woman had ever been attached to the Copy nin, let alone such a skilled swordmaster. Although _. . . during the Kyuubi, it had been insinuated, by a spy in Konoha, that the then Son of the White Fang, often mistaken for his father, had been accompanied everywhere in the Village by a traditionally dressed Uchiha girl, slightly younger than him, but who had protected the Villages’ children with a sword and a feral nature that had made the spy shiver even after returning to Kiri. Had she grown to womanhood and taught her friends’ students? Yet . . . the Uchiha had died in a Massacre committed by one of their own, the Kiri spy discovered and flayed to the bone by a furious Konoha warrior. But . . . if she had been useful to the Copy nin, he might have saved her, might have even enslaved the girl._

Zabuza was truly puzzled, because he knew no Konoha ninja would enslave another, but there had been no other Uchiha but Itachi walking in the world. If she was alive, she had either chosen to stay in Konoha- to raise her young relative?- or been forced to stay, perhaps to bear children who would inherit the kekkei genkai. If she was dead . . . then why did they fight like that? Rarely did males push their students as females did, most females either adopting the young ones as their own on some level, or desiring their students to reflect only the best of their sensei.

Whichever it was, he’d find out, because the mystery was irritating him now. Haku returned then, fed his master and urged the big man to sleep. Despite his reluctance, Zabuza fell asleep, vowing to get to the bottom of those strange genin.

**ASPIRANT**

Kakashi, his team, and Tazuna settled into the bridge builders’ home. Tsunami set the table, feeding them without question. Naruto was out on patrol, Sasuke cleaning his sword at the table, while Sakura was writing in a small leather bound book, making notes on something.

Kakashi was lost, as he often was, in hedonistic thoughts of his wife. _They were camping in a well-kept tent in a clearing outside Konoha, Amaya lounged on a blanket outside the tent, bared to her skin for the sunlight to gild her olive skin to a golden sheen, her feminine muscle and practical, slender hands entrancing to him. Her dark hair fanned down her solid shoulders, across his lap, where he had insisted she lay her head instead of using her arms as a pillow._

_She’d been barely three months pregnant with Akashina then. Her stomach hadn’t inflated yet, but they’d both been able to feel the pulse of their daughters’ chakra, had both already loved her as they loved Aisha for the last five years._

_Although she rarely initiated their affection sharing, their love making, because it was rarely necessary, she did today. Using her elbows, she levered herself up and turned her face to his, pressing a kiss to the full lips of the boy who was not yet her husband, but who had sworn he would be. His callused fingers gripped her close, turning them until she lay on her stomach, so he could stroke her as yet unscarred back. The purr in her throat pleasured Kakashi as only she could. His mate was pretty and strong, wouldn’t break at the first attack, and would stand tall through any storm, though . . . she wouldn’t have to if he had anything to say about it._

The Copy nin was broken from his reverie by Tsunami calling “Inari, dinner!” Once everyone was seated, they began eating, Kakashi finishing a small portion quickly. Tsunami frowned at the man, who looked at her intently before chuckling. Sakura frowned and asked in a clipped voice “Sensei?” Kakashi shook his head and replied “She reminds me of my Amaya.” The endless love in his voice startled Tazuna and Inari, surprised Tsunami.

Naruto frowned and asked “How?” Sasuke replied with surprising intensity “Dobe, she’s the heart of her home, her love is an unending fount for those who are her own.” Sakura nodded, though she remembered Amaya a tad differently- not surprising given the unforgiving weapons and household management lessons- Sasuke was right. Amaya had ruled her home like a fairy tale queen would her territory, had loved them all despite their different origins.

Tazuna mused over that answer, remembering how the aged Hokage had warned him about the gray haired man who was his grandson-in-law. It prompted him to wonder about a woman like his Tsunami, who had prompted this jonin to love her fiercely, these genin too, were loyal to her, this woman he’d never met. “Is she-” Kakashi cut in “She’s a swordmaster, an Elite Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato, one of the harshest teachers of our people, her students get strong quickly.” The pride in the younger mans’ voice stunned Tazuna, but it was the affection in stoic Sasukes’ voice when he said “My cousin, the Head of our Clan until I reach my majority, rules us fairly, I and her nephew. Not just fairly, but with more instruction than either of us has had before.” Tazuna didn’t have time to wallow in his awe, because Sakura chimed in “Amaya-sensei has been one of the best teachers I ever had.” Naruto nodded, but muttered “She’s really strict.”

**ASPIRANT**

It was Sakuras’ turn to scout the Land of Waves, and she was disgusted by what she saw. Sniffing around, half in curiosity, half with the desire to take _action,_ a steaming genin traced it to Gato, as Tazuna had stated. Fuming, Sakura stormed back to Tazunas’ house and snarled “You lot take care of the damn nuke nin that piece of-” Cutting herself off neatly, the still furious young girl growled “I don’t care if he’s the king of this place, there are children starving! I’m killing him once I figure out how!”

Kakashi raised a brow and wondered _‘What did you DO to that girl, Amaya-chan? She’s like . . . you.’_ Sasuke appraised her carefully, but it was Naruto who cut in “No. I’ll do it, you and Sasuke need a few team missions under your belts before the Hokage will even think of putting it in his calculations.” Sakura was shocked out of her temper, and she too, wondered just what had changed her teammate. Nodding, she replied resolutely “As long as Taicho Okays it.” Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were not quite impressed at her return to control- she should never have lost it, after all- but they did approve of her remembering the hierarchy.

Said Taicho shrugged, and away they went, Naruto to kill Gato, and the others to guard Tazuna. On the second day after Gato’s execution, they were surprised to be attacked by Zabuza again, and as the boys began battling Haku as Kakashi squared off against Zabuza, Sakura _remembered._

 _Eyes solemn, Amaya led Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Kurenai to a quiet corner of the Hatake grounds, seating herself easily on a fallen log. Dark eyes, no gold in them today, studied the kunoichi even as Inosha Senju appeared in a yellow light, after her grandniece place a marker for the older woman. Inosha took them in, and sighed. “Amaya asked me to teach this lesson. My father-in-law, Tobirama Senju, was the Hokage to instate a law that when possible, a kunoichi is to balance every team.” Amaya, after receiving a poke from her aunt, grumbled before intoning “The Uchiha had kunoichi generations before most other clans, because we fight harder, longer, and sneakier. But more than that, we can and do offer mercy long before our male counterparts.”_ Even when they got to ask questions, Sakura hadn’t quite understood. Amaya, no matter how she loved them, was a violently powerful woman, but . . . _we can and do offer mercy._

Now she understood. At least she hoped she did. Determination a siren song in her veins, Sakura charged Haku, pinning him to the ground before she cold clocked the older male. Mercy and stupidity, after all, were two _very_ different things, Sakura reminded herself. Dragging Haku, she dropped him close enough to and loud enough for Zabuza to hear, before drawing her kodachi. Baring her teeth, Sakura snarled “Zabuza! Gato is dead, and I hold my sword to the neck of your apprentice! Surrender now, or he dies!” Zabuza froze for a moment, long enough for Sasuke and Naruto to double team him, dragging him to the ground as well. Sheathing her kodachi, Sakura stepped forward and looked Zabuza in the eye. “I am not our Taicho, but I am the kunoichi of a Konoha squad. Do not think I won’t kill you if I think you’ll attack what’s mine. Now, are you coming to Konoha or trying to raise an uprising in Mist?” Zabuza gulped, looking at the feral eyed girl, whose hand was twitching on her waist, as if she wished to summon her sword.

Zabuza bucked his body, only for Sasuke to elbow the back of his head as Naruto slapped seals on his wrists and Kakashi drifted to stand behind Sakura. The Mist nuke nin roared “Who in Kami-samas’ name trained you?” Sakura stood straight, and said levelly “Amaterasu Uchiha Hatake, Elite Jonin of Konoha, and Honorable Granddaughter of our Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.”

Sakura continued in the same level voice “Either way, choose. But if you prove a danger to Konoha or her people, I’ll kill you myself.” Zabuza snorted “Who’d take a nukenin into-” “Konoha would, you jerk. We might be snobbish about bloodlines, but not everyone’s a bastard. Choose, before I let the guys.”

Zabuza squirmed and finally asked “Why?” Green eyes alight, she replied “It’s a kunoichi’s right and responsibility to offer mercy where we can, though we tend to be brutal about it.” They waited what felt like forever, when Zabuza’s thoughts were cut into by Tazuna “They could stay here and run security so someone like Gato can’t come into power again.”

The bridge builders’ comment had the sword nin freezing. Haku had awakened by then, and it was he who asked hopefully “Zabuza-sama?” Zabuza finally nodded and grunted “Fine, but we’ll need somewhere to sleep.”

Leaving the details to the other ninja and bridge builder, Naruto asked Sakura “What was that?” Blowing out her breath, the pink haired girl answered “Amaya-sensei told us that’s why the Nidaime instated a law that every team possible has a kunoichi. To offer mercy, because we will offer it before men will- in most cases, anyway- and because we will longer, harder and sneakier. She didn’t say it, but we balance our teams, more often than not.”

Accepting that explanation, Team Seven headed back to Konoha, the boys to train, Kakashi to see Amaya, and Sakura hoping to either get some more gruelling training tailored to kunoichi- this mission had thrown her weaknesses into a harsh light- or for recommendations of people who could give it to her. She had to get better! Amaya had started training with the sword earlier, far earlier, but Sakura was determined to be the best she could be, maybe even surpassing her sensei.

**ASPIRANT**

 Like the others, Amaya was on a journey. She was headed for Suna, and delighted about it. She was eager to see her babies again, to distance herself from a suddenly expectant Konoha. “Just ‘cause I’m Kakashis’ wife, doesn’t mean I’m useless _or_ amazing, just that I had over a decade mostly alone to work on my weapon skills, morons.” She grumbled, moving quickly to get to the compound on the outskirts of Suna.

Hatake no Haruka, a silver haired Kunoichi of indeterminate age, greeted the Hatake matriarch with a half-smile that was edged in sadness. “Amaya, you’re here. Katsuro and Akashina will be delighted to see you. But where is my cousin?” Amaya glided forward and gave the only other member of their immediate family Team Seven had not met yet a hug. “I tested for a rank, Ruka-chan, I got Elite Jonin.” Harukas’ smile widened minutely and called into the small compound “Gakis! Your kaa-chan is here!” With that declaration, two children ran, pell mell, for the dark haired nin. Amaya threw out her arms, knocked back a little by the force of the combined hugs.

“Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! I love you!” Seven year old Katsuro chanted, happy to have her there. Akashina hugged her mother hard, mumbling “Love you, kaa-chan.” Hugging her children close, Amaya savoured the moment.

That night though, when her son agreed to come home, but her daughter decided to wait until the Chunin Exams, Amayas’ herat only hurt a little. Inosha had been right, Akashina would swear her fealty to Suna.

**ASPIRANT**

Katsuro exuberantly raced through the Gates of Konoha, eagerly searching for the eldest of his sisters’ chakra. His mother smiled softly as she kept pace, breaking into a grin as her eldest girl stepped out of the small house the younger woman shared with her own husband. Silver and brown eyes sparkled as long silver hair fell over her shoulder. “Katsuro.” The impassive sentence belied the love in her voice, even as the boy shrieked “Nee-sama!” Charging her for a hug, Katsuro was pleasantly surprised when his nee-sama not only picked him up, but his Aniki, Tenzou, closed him and Aisha into a hug too.

Amaya stiffened when she felt a flash of chakra. Kakashi. He leapt down from the roof of the house opposite, tucking her under his arm to observe their little ones. Tenzou looked up at them, gesturing to them with his hand, welcoming them to the family huddle. Gliding forward, the elder family members embraced their cubs, content to simply _be._


	12. Examination

Sasuke and Neji were studying Konohamaru as he stared at them. Konohamaru didn’t quite understand that these were distant relations, all he understood was that his grandfather had introduced them as his cousins.

While the young Sarutobi was curious, the Hyuuga and Uchiha were less so. Upon their coinciding returns to the village, Kakashi and Amaya had directed the two older boys to at least meet the younger, so Naruto had cheerfully provided the introduction before distracting Lee, Sakura having dragged Tenten away for a girl chat. The blond was enthusiastically sparring with the musclebound Gai otaku, but remained in hearing range to prevent some kind of situation. He relaxed when Neji suggested “Shall we take a walk?” Upon Sasukes’ nod and Konohamarus’ excited agreement, the awkward trio started their way down a side street that eventually opened into the main marketplace. Neji, who wore a new t-shirt in silvery grey instead of the white he’d worn previously, watched warily for any women of the cheek pinching variety especially since Sasuke wore cargo shorts and a t-shirt, an olive and black combo that had been preapproved by Amaya. While the older boys were cute and ‘crushable’ Konohamaru looked _adorable_ in his normal garb, even as he fidgeted with his blue scarf.

Unfortunately for all Nejis’ wariness and Sasukes’ watchfulness, the Daimyos’ wife still spotted the trio, Konohamaru slightly ahead as he chattered, skipping backward, Neji and Sasuke looking stoically amused. She shrieked and dashed forward to blubber over the boys. Cursing internally, Sasuke waited it out, hoping Amaya wouldn’t tolerate this. Konohamaru submitted, if not gracefully, then with a modicum of dignity, but Neji stood stiff as a board.                                                      

Amaya floated over to gently inquire “Shijimi-sama, what is the matter? Have my nephews irritated you?” Kakashi braced her but waited for her to react. Neji carefully herded his younger cousins to Amayas’ other side, grateful to get Konohamaru _away_ from the Daimyos’ wife. Shijimi beamed at the younger ojou-sama. “Amaya, you’re back! When shall we have tea? Your nephews are _adorable!”_ Sasuke glared at the ground, seething. A polite jab from Amaya’s elbow had him looking up as she replied guilelessly “Oh, I don’t know, Grandfather probably has a mission or something else for me to do, and yes, they are adorable. I’m so very proud.” Shijimi leaned forward, and said in a stage whisper “You should be, what wonderful relations you have!” Amaya nodded but herded the boys away, swatting Kakashi when he chuckled over the unintended double entendre.

He kept his voice low as he lectured “This is why you learn roof jumping, fast as you can, Shijimi likes smothering the genin.” Amaya shook her head, gaze snapping up as Kakashi whipped around, both tensing, when Katsuro leapt down from the nearest roof, with a triumphant cry. The little boy wilted when he realized his mothers’ face was bone white, his fathers’ chakra twisting, his elder cousins were staring at him, and his new classmate and same age cousin, Konohamaru, was staring at him with jealous awe. Several jounin and a handful of chunin had witnessed the chibi Kakashi, and held their breath when the volatile Uchiha-sama drew in hers.

“Katsuro Hatake, what is the meaning of this?” Katsuro replied sheepishly

 “I just wanted to show the others that roof running is simple.” He shrunk under his fathers’ angry stare. Katsuro gulped and whispered meekly

“Sorry Kaachan, Tousan.” Amaya shook her head and replied firmly

“Come here.” Konohamaru almost snickered when the other boy shuffled forward, only to fall jealously silent again when Amaya scooped Katsuro up into her arms, murmuring to her son even as Kakashi moved to bracket Katsuro between them, also murmuring.

Sakura, Tenten, Lee and Naruto caught up to them then, Naruto exchanging glances with Sasuke while Sakura moved to greet him. Sasuke muttered to Sakura, who nodded, Team Seven and Neji converging to reassure Katsuro that just because he was in trouble didn’t mean he had to leave Konoha. Konohamaru mutinously took off, only to run into the Sand team.

As Kankuro was hanging him by his ankles, a girl’s voice cried

“Kankuro, let him down! That’s the Hokages’ grandson!” Kankuro started, and so did Konohamaru, when he came face to face with a near copy of his aunt Amaya. A red headed nin came forward as well, and ordered

“Let him go before I kill you, Kankuro, you’re upsetting Akashina.” Konohamaru was relieved to be let down, too much to kick up a fuss about his rescuer, when he saw Naruto coming forward, looking angry as he charged Kankuro. Akashina strode forward, and offered quietly

“You must be Naruto, Kaachan told me all about Tousans’ team.” Naruto, temporarily knocked off balance, said shakily,

“Y-yeah, that’s me.” Akashina smiled, nudged Konohamaru forward, and replied

“I’m Akashina, these are Gaara and Kankuro.” Naruto nodded, before hurrying Konohamaru away.

Akashina turned to Gaara. “I’d forgotten, what Konoha was like, and now . . .” Gaara carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“We will find a way, Akashina.” The unclear promise itched at Gaara, made him want to dispense of formalities entirely and say ‘There now, Shina-chan, I’ll keep you safe.’ But he couldn’t. Anyone who knew Akashina was more than his pleasure toy would try to kill her, and it wasn’t herself Akashina was worried about. It was her parents, and her brother and her sister.


	13. Contamination

Something was wrong, very seriously wrong. Sakura knew it down to her bones, but she couldn’t stop now. The other teams were scattered across the Forest of Death, Sasuke and Naruto were trying to stay to her flanks- _bad idea! The klaxon alarms in her mind told her-_ but there were too many pursuers, and she was slowing them down. _Time, to shove my pride,_ the kunoichi though grimly, aware that her physical weakness, though largely improved, was still a huge issue, because _she wasn’t fast enough!_

When they could finally stop, Sakura opened her mouth to say that if one of them could carry her, that would probably be faster, when a snake leapt out from the bush, latching onto to Sasuke. Sasuke ripped it off, snarling through a larger than necessary Katon jutsu to kill it. Naruto and Sakura tacitly agreed to hurry, Sasuke easily falling in with the plan.

Reaching the tower meant they were greeted by Orochimaru, who eyed the seal that had bloomed from the snake bit and whisked Sasuke away, Iruka had fetched Naruto, while Sakura had huddled in a messy heap on Amaya’s lap as the elder kunoichi tried to soothe her. Kakashi and Katsuro were waiting with Aisha, Tenzou, and Inosha.

Sakura absolutely hated how weak she appeared, huddled in Amaya-senseis’ lap as she cried. But she could _see_ their team breaking, their bonds screaming as they were cut.

But she underestimated Sasuke, underestimated Naruto. While she slept off her crying jag, the boys were learning about Guya Wang- an odd shinobi who had been Orochimaru’s first apprentice, and the creator of Aisha. Tenzou was angry because Guya wanted Aisha back, though his impassive face belied it. Katsuro clenched his fathers’ pant leg, while Akashina remained close to Gaara.

Sasuke approached hesitantly, unsure. Then Sakura whimpered his name as she slept, and he _had to act._ Brushing back her hair, he murmured “Shhh, Sakuya, you’ll be fine.”

She came awake immediately. “Sasuke? Where’s Naruto?”

He calmed her quickly by hauling her in close and whispering “He’s with Iruka, he wanted Ramen and the Hokage said he could.” Closing his eyes, Sasuke rocked his body, forward and backward, the rhythm calming his Iron partner.

Naruto came in then, and if he felt just a pang of envy, instead of full jealousy, well, no one would hold it against him, even when Sasuke gestured for him to join them. So he did.

Later, Sakura demanded “What happened? Amaya-sensei didn’t want me to upset you, so she kept me away from what happened.” Sasuke pursed his lips for a moment, shared a glance with Naruto, and grimaced before he said with measured calm

“Lord Orochimaru’s first and third apprentices went rogue, they tried, unsuccessfully, to apply a seal of some sort to me.” Naruto piped in

“Kakashi-sensei and lord Orochimaru took care of it, though.” Sasuke nodded and finished

“Neji used his Byakugan to check they got all the bad chakra from the seal.” Sakura, calmed and not ready to riled, nodded and rose, murmuring

“We need to eat, I’ll be back with the food soon.” With all the grace she could muster, the girl exited, though her teammates knew she was still upset.


	14. Exultation

Subaku no Gaara was ready for the bloodshed that would follow in the wake of the Invasion- an invasion Akashina Hatake knew very little  about- and it pleased him. 

Facing off against Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara was very pleased when he could give the signal to attack. But, to his surprise Akashina knew what it meant, and her next action surprised the Suna nin, and infuriated Gaara. The young, stubborn kunoichi screamed 

“Tou-san, Nii-san, get Kaa-chan and Nee-chan out of here!” an angry Suna nin whirled around to gut her, with a cry of 

“Traitor!” Only to have the gleaming blade of the Hatake Inuzashi cut off his hand, and Amaya to slit his throat with an enraged snarl. Aisha leaped, taking out the nin that had aimed for her mothers’ back, her own catlike roar echoing through the stadium. 

Kakashi, Katsuro, Tenzou and Team Seven headed in a different direction, trying desperately to cut off the effectiveness of the Invasion.

Teams Gai, Kurenai and Asuma were also working to defend Konohagakure, but, their opponents  _ were  _ ninja who trained in the desert. It was amazing so many of the Konoha shinobi survived, let alone  _ won.  _

Gaara, however, had stopped the moment Akashina screamed. She’d been by his side, stubbornly loyal, since before Yashamaru died. How could she?  _ How could she betray him?  _ He asked her that, too, later, when the battle was done and he was clapped in irons. Golden brown eyes blazed with angry fire. “My clan, with the exception of Haruka-baa-chan, is in  _ Konoha,  _ Gaara. I’ll be lucky if I ever see them again!” Her impatient declaration is cut off by an observing Sandaime, without whom they might not have won. 

“Akashina, what do you mean you might never see them again?” His great granddaughter looks at him with haughty exasperation and retorts 

“I am a traitor in Suna, and unknown in Konoha! I am…alone.” The realization rolls bitterly off her tongue, her grip on her own kodachi- the Inudachi- tightening until her knuckles are white. Her mother, Inuzashi in hand, and her sister, with her own sword- Katsugan- walk toward her. Kakashi, her father, walks beside her nii-san, both with blank expressions. Hiruzen scrutinizes her. 

“You, little one, will remain in Konoha until your parents deem your debt fulfilled.” Disbelieving, Akashina looks askance of her mother, who sheathes her katana and calmly beckons 

“Here, kitten.” Before opening her arms. The girl runs to her mother, taking in her scent of roses and sword oil, before her fathers’ scent of dogwood and oleander enters the mix. She sobs when her otoutos’ scent of fresh grass, her elder sisters’ and said elder sisters’ husbands’ commingled scents of tulips, oleander and musk surround her.

She will still swear her allegiance to Gaara, she knows. Not now, when he is still fighting to claim his fathers’ title and his own sanity, but later, when she can return to Suna, she will lay her sword at his feet and now he too knows- no matter her sworn allegiance, her clan comes first. It is her mothers’ curse, this loyalty to her people, but it is her fathers’ gift that she is so choosy of who  _ are  _ her people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! I was rereading in preparation for writing the last chapters, and found a paragraph that was missing! Totally sorry.


End file.
